Always There For Me
by justwanttologin
Summary: Phil has been Bella's step dad since she was 10, when her mom dies she finds out she was keeping secrets from her and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I went to school this morning just like I do every morning. I was in second period English when an office aide came to pull me from class, bring your stuff she tells me you're going home. A little nervous but not too worried about it I pack up my books and notes and follow her back to the office. Its Friday so I figure maybe my mom wants to get a head start to wherever Phil is playing this weekend. My stepdad, but only dad I've ever really known, is a baseball player for the Houston Astros and whenever he plays weekends within driving distance we usually drive to watch him play.

But when I get to the office its Phil and not my mom and the look on his face tells me something is seriously wrong. He signs me out not saying anything and in silence we walk to the car.

"Bella, your mom, she was driving home, needed snacks I think for the weekend trip, I was going to leave after she got back and then you two were going to head out as soon as you got home. She passes out while driving, they don't know why but she drove right into traffic. Died right away. No pain. So sorry Bella." He's not really making sense and he's crying and then it sinks in. Did he just say my mom is dead? No way, this isn't happening.

We get home and I walk to my mom's room expecting her to be there and expecting to tell her what Phil said and her to get pissed off at him because what kind of horrible person does such a mean thing? But she's not there and I turn around and he's standing there in the doorway like he knows what I'm thinking. I know deep down that he's not the kind of horrible person and that she really is dead.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He says and I let him hold me while I cry.

The next few days are spent in a daze of crying and sleeping and funeral arrangements and then finally the funeral.

Phil is there for me every step of the way as well as his parents and his team mates and all of our friends. My mom didn't have any family as her parents died soon after I was born.

A few days after the funeral the conversation I dread the most finally comes up.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do Bella. I can quit the team; I can find a local coaching job I'm sure. Or you can travel with us and homeschool. Or if you really want we can look for your real father." He says the last part so sad and I tell him that's the last thing I want. My father never wanted anything to do with me.

"You're my real father Phil. And I would like to travel with and homeschool. We already lost her we don't need to lose anything more. The team means a lot to both of us." He agrees and then asks if I would be OK selling the house and getting an apartment since we won't be here much. I tell him that's fine; I didn't really want to stay in the house anyways. This house screams my mom and makes it impossible to forget her even for a minute.

The next day we find a nice 2 bedroom apartment and the day after that we start packing. Phil asks me to go through my mom and his closet to see if there is anything of hers I would like to keep. We are both pretty simple when it comes to stuff, the less the better. My mom was the complete opposite. Hoarder is a good word. So we decided together that most of her stuff would go to the trash or goodwill because even though we will always love her and never forget her stuff is still just stuff.

I'm going through her clothes and picking a few of her favorite dresses to keep and when I notice a box on her shelf that says to Bella, on your 18th Birthday. I love you and I'm sorry. I lay the dresses on the bed and pull it down. I open it quickly and let out a loud gasp as I realize what it is. Letters and gifts and cards from my dad, my real dad, the one she told me all my life wanted nothing to do with me. They started at 2 which is when he walked out on us and the most recent was just from my last birthday, my 15th. I started opening and reading them from the beginning. None of them sounded like he didn't want me and I'm confused and angry.

Phil walks in and I'm so into the letters that I don't even notice him pick one up and start reading but then I hear him say shit and I look at him.

"Did you know?" I ask him tears filling my eyes.

"No I had no idea." I believe him because he looks how I feel. Confused and so angry.

"Should I call him?" I ask him and he tells me he can't make that decision for me. If I call him there is a good chance he will want me to live with him.

"Will you fight for me if it comes to that?" I ask him and he says yes if I want him too.

So I decide to call him and the next thing I know Phil and I are on a plane headed to Forks, Washington to meet him.

I feel so guilty because she's dead but I really hate my mom.

_A/N OK I went a little bit crazy writing since over Christmas break without internet so I have the start of 4 different stories. I am going to post the first chapter of each and then write and update according to interest. _


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

My father, Charlie, offered to let us stay at his house with his new wife and step kids but we decided to get a hotel room instead. I have a lot of questions for my father and I don't even want to think about the rest of his family until I've asked him and got answers. After we check in we head to the restaurant where he is meeting us.

As soon as I see him I know him, he looks so much like me and he knows me right away too.

"Oh Isabella, you're beautiful." He tells me and steps forward as if to hug me but I step closer to Phil and he backs off.

"Um, I go by Bella." I tell him and he just nods and we are lead to our table.

"So like I told you on the phone my mom died and I found the letters, she was going to give them me when I turned 18. But what I really want to know is why is that all you ever did? Why not fight for me?" I ask him as soon as we sit down and he looks stunned and Phil rubs his eyes and I can tell he's thinking, nice intro there kiddo but I need to know before this goes any farther.

"I was young and that's not an excuse I know but I knew your mom would take of you. I saw you a few times right after I left and you were so happy so I didn't want to take you away from her even as she pushed me away, always making excuses about it being bad timing. And as you got older I thought you were getting the cards and letters and choosing to ignore me. I promise you if I had known then I would have fought harder. But this is our second chance Isa… Bella. I would love for you to come live with me but I understand if you choose to stay with Phil." He looks like he might cry.

"I want to stay with Phil but I guess I wouldn't mind visiting." I tell him after thinking about it for a while, I look at Phil to see if he's OK with all this and he just nods a little bit. He's only been my step dad for 5 years but he knows me better than anyone, even better than my mom did. My mom had a tendency to get caught up in herself.

"I would like to spend the rest of my month of leave with her and then anytime is good since she'll be homeschooling." Phil tells Charlie at which point Charlie looks at him like he's crazy but smartly doesn't say anything about it.

"Of course, can you two come to dinner at least once before you leave though? I would love to introduce you both to my wife and step kids, Leah and Seth. They are all anxious to meet you." He asks and I agree.

So we make plans for dinner that night and also that in a month I will come down with an open ended plan ticket so I can stay for as long or more likely as little as I like.

As we get ready to leave Phil and Charlie shake hands and then we head back to our hotel.

Once we get back I take a nap because this is all just too much, I'm exhausted. I'm not at all excited about meeting who I guess is my step mom and her kids. When I was little I wanted a little brother or sister so badly. I'm over that.

Plus his step daughter is older than me, she's 18 and her brother is 13. I don't mind getting to know my dad but I'm not looking for a family. Phil and his parents and his team are my family.

I meet with my dad a couple more times before we head back to Houston for the rest of his leave. He withdraws me from school and set up my homeschool which is basically public school online. Phil's main concern is my lack of a real social life but I constantly remind him I didn't really have a social life. Before my mom met him we moved all the time and I learned to not really get involved so by the time my mom finally settled down with him it was too hard to change my ways. I never felt alone though, my mom and then Phil was always there for me. That's one of the many reasons I'm not looking forward to visiting Charlie. I'm used to being an only child, and it's not sharing my parents or anything like that that concerns me, it's the fact that it seems like there will always be someone right there. At least they have a guest room for me to sleep in. I cannot imagine sharing a room.

Maybe I won't even go. No one is going to make me, sure Leah and her mom will be all tragically heartbroken and Charlie will pretend to beg but after a couple of days I can just pretend there was no box that ruined everything I thought I ever knew. Yep. That definitely sounds like the best plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"Are you sure you want to go kiddo? You can still change your mind." Phil asks me one last time at the airport. I know he's not trying to change my mind, he can just tell that I'm really, really nervous.

"I'm sure. I'm just worried about it all. What if they hate me? Or what if they try to keep me there forever? What if they try to force me to start school there?" I ramble off a bunch of questions.

"Bella they will love you and they are not going to keep you there or make you start school. You know Charlie and I talked about it. He's not happy about you homeschooling but he knows that as far as you see it I'm your father and I get to make those decisions. You're 15 kiddo. Even if he tried to take you at this point a judge would see he had no involvement and that you want to be with me. Don't stress and remember with the ticket I got you all you have to do is book the flight and it's already taken care of. I gave enough cash for probably a month but here is an emergency credit card and if you need more just let me know OK?" He answers all my questions and more.

"What if you are not in Houston when I want to come back?" I ask him and he says the ticket is good to go anywhere.

"I love you Phil." I tell him and he tells me he loves me too as I get in line to pass the gates into the part where he can't come.

"Call me when you get there kiddo." He calls as I pass and I know he watches me until he can't see me anymore.

It doesn't take nearly long enough to get to Washington and as I step off the plane my heart is racing. I get my bags and look around for my dad but I don't see him and I start freaking out and planning on using my return ticket now when I see Leah. Seriously? Your long lost daughter returns to you and you send your step daughter to pick her up?

"Leah!" I yell to her and she smiles and walks up to me.

"Your dad wanted to be here but he got called into the station just as he was about to leave and Sue got called into the hospital a couple of hours ago to deliver a baby. Sorry." She tells me and I feel better but still a bit annoyed.

We drive home and Leah goes on and on about all the fun we are going to have and she's so excited for me to her friends and on and on and on and I just smile and nod. This is going to be a long… however long I can handle it.

Once we get to the house her brother, Seth comes out and they help me carry my bags up to my room.

"Your dad should be home soon so I'm going to go start dinner. Make yourself at home OK? I'm really glad you're here." She tells me before she walks downstairs.

I unpack a few things and put them in the drawers she showed me and then change clothes. It's a lot chillier here than it was when I left Houston. After I'm done I lay down thinking I will just rest a minute and then be nice and help her with dinner.

I guess I fall asleep because when I wake up the room is dark. I walk downstairs and Seth is at the table doing homework and Charlie and Sue are watching TV.

"Hey Bella, Leah put some dinner in the microwave for you, we didn't want to wake you." Seth tells me as I walk down then both Charlie and Sue jump up to greet me saying how sorry they are that they couldn't be here earlier.

"Oh it's fine, I obviously wasn't much company." I tell them and Seth smiles at me. "I'm just going to reheat whatever my dinner is." Sue walks back into the living room but my dad follows me into the kitchen and stands there while I uncover and reheat my chicken and veggies and then he hands me a roll.

"Um thanks." I tell him and he follows me to table. This is getting weird.

"So Charlie," he looks at me funny but I don't care, "what am I supposed to do all day while everyone is at work or school?" I ask him. "Also why did you walk out on me and my mom?"

"Well um OK. You can do whatever you want during the day. Phil had mentioned you do your school work online if you want to work on that. I guess since you can't drive… you're pretty much stuck here during the day unless you want to walk to town; it's only about a block away. Then Leah gets home around 2 and Seth an hour later. I took off next week so we can do whatever you want then." He looks hopeful and I know we're both thinking the same thing, if I stay that long. "And Bella I didn't walk out on you and your mom. We decided together things weren't working out and I let her keep the house. I grew up here and I've always wanted to come back. Then she made it impossible for me to see you but I know I should have fought for you and I'm so sorry."

I'm crying into my dinner so I push it away suddenly not hungry. My whole life has been a lie and the one person I want to yell at about it is dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Things with Charlie and his family are awkward for the first few days but slowly I get more comfortable. Leah is really great and Seth is a sweetheart and they both go out of their way to make me happy.

They introduced me to the neighbors on both sides of them and we all hang out in the afternoons after school. On the right side is Edward and on the left side are Jacob and his best friend Embry who practically lives there. Embry has an older brother but he only comes to drop him off and pick him up, he's 18 I think. He looks at Leah funny; I'm trying to figure out that story.

Jacob and Edward are always trying to get me to go out with them and they fight a lot over me which is dumb because I'm not interested.

"So Bella, do you want to do something this weekend?" Edward asks one day after school as we swing in the backyard.

"With who?" I ask suspiciously. I'm tired of him and Jacob asking me out.

"Me. I have two tickets to this concert and I was going to take Jacob but I would rather take you." He looks so hopeful and it really annoys me.

"I would rather you take Jacob. And I would like both of you to stop asking me out. I see you two fight over me and it's stupid. I'm not interested and I don't even live here!" I yell at him. "From now on I don't want either one of you to so much as talk to me unless you are with someone else! Just go home."

"Bella, I'm sorry I just…" I glare at him and he stops talking and leaves.

I suddenly just need to get away from here and not wanting to bother Leah I start walking. I'm about halfway to the town square when Sam pulls up beside me and waves and asks if I want a ride. I say sure and get in but when he asks where I'm going I laugh and tell him I have no idea.

"What happened?" He asks and I break down telling him all about Edward and Jacob but then I go on and tell him how much I miss my mom but hate her at the same time and how I miss Phil and how I'm really starting to care about Charlie and everyone else but I'm not sure I want two lives. Then I feel stupid for telling him all that.

"I'm sorry Sam; none of this is your problem. I didn't mean to blurt all that out." I tell him embarrassed.

"Hey don't worry about it. I kind of get it. My dad died when I was 10 so I do know how you feel. But it was simpler for us. Embry and I had our mom and no extra family members out there. And I'm sorry about Edward and Jacob bothering you. Do you want me to talk to them?" He asks and I tell him no it's OK and tells me to let him know if I change my mind.

"Do you want to get dinner?" He asks and I tell him OK and I text Leah.

**Going to get dinner with Sam- Bella**

**OK, I will let your dad know.-Leah**

**OK. Do you think he will be OK with it?-Bella **

**Hell yeah. He loves Sam. Was upset when I broke up with him.-Leah**

**?-Bella**

**Oh. Yeah… We dated about a year and broke up about a year ago. No big deal. High school stuff.-Leah**

**So you don't mind me hanging out with him?-Bella**

**Nope. Actually I wouldn't mind if you dated him. Then your dad wouldn't compare everyone I date to him. Haha. Kidding. Unless you want to, then go for it.-Leah **

**Um, yeah OK. Thanks for telling Charlie. See you in a little while.-Bella**

"So… you and Leah?" I ask Sam and he says yeah but it was a while ago and he's over it.

"So what's it like traveling with your step dad's team?" He asks.

"It's pretty awesome. I really like baseball so it's cool getting to see all the games. And I like all the different places we travel too. His team is like my family. I miss them too. I'm probably going to go back soon. Maybe Monday actually so I can spend the weekend with everyone."

"And will you come back?" He asks and I tell him I really don't know.

"You should come. They will all miss you. But if you don't want to come back at least keep in touch?" He asks and I say yeah I will keep in touch at least.

Sam takes me to a bakery that obviously has more baked goods than food but we both get soup and then split a gigantic piece of cheesecake.

"This is amazing Sam!" I tell him in between bites.

"You should tell my mom that." He says and I look at him like OK… random. "She owns the bakery." He explains.

"Oh wow. That's so cool!" It really is. I would love to own my own anything. Always in control.

"You are so cute Bella." Sam says and I can tell he didn't mean to say it as soon as he does.

"Um, thanks?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, it's true but…" He just stops talking.

"Don't be sorry." I tell him because I don't want things to be awkward.

"OK so tell me about Houston." He changes the subject.

"Well it's nothing like this place. It's huge and there are tons more people. And much warmer and sunnier. The weather here sucks." He laughs and agrees.

After we talk for a while longer about anything and everything he takes me home and before I get out of his truck he programs his # into my phone then calls his phone.

"I'll call you. And you call me if you ever want to talk about anything." He tells me and I tell him thanks for dinner and listening to me ramble about my life.

"If I don't see you again then good bye and have a good flight." He tells me as I get out and I smile and say bye and slowly walk into the house.

"Hey Bella, did you have a good time with Sam?" Charlie asks and I say yes and he smiles.

"So Charlie, Sue I think I am going to spend the weekend here and then fly out on Monday. I'm about to call Phil just to make sure that Monday is good and then I will book the flight." I tell him and he looks sad but says OK.

"Are you going to come back Bella?" Seth asks and he looks so hopeful I can't tell him no. He's so sweet to me.

"Of course I will Seth. In a few months maybe." I tell him and Charlie looks a little happier.

I guess there is no getting out of having two families.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next year I split my time between Phil and Charlie spending more time with Phil on offseason and more time with Charlie when Leah and Seth are out of school.

When I'm with Phil I spent a lot of time texting Leah and Seth and even Sam. Jacob and Edward text me and if I feel like it I respond. They still ask me out every time I visit and I don't want to encourage them at all.

Since I am homeschooling I can work at my own pace and I will graduate a year earlier than normal so in one year.

"Hey kiddo, we have to head out in about an hour." Phil yells from the living room. He's told me he thinks I'm old enough to stay home when he's on the road but I like to go with him.

I finish packing what I want then go to the kitchen to pack some snacks.

"So Leah and Seth are out of school for Christmas break next week and the week after, I would like to go if that's OK?" I ask him even though I know I don't have to.

"Yeah kiddo that's fine. What about Christmas presents?" He asks. I didn't even think about that.

"I think I will just order online and have it shipped there." He agrees that's a good idea.

This is our second Christmas without my mom and this one is actually a little harder than last because last Christmas I will still hurt over the whole hidden letters thing. I finally forgave her with a lot of help from Phil and surprisingly Charlie.

"Oh but then what about you? I don't want you alone for Christmas. I can just spend a week there. I will go right after Christmas." I tell him and he says don't worry about it. We can do ours before or after. Now I feel guilty but agree.

Once we start driving I start looking online for presents. I get Seth an Xbox and Leah a new laptop, hers just crashed a few weeks ago and she's been flipping out about it.

I ask Phil for advice on everyone else including Charlie and Sam and Edward and his brothers and Jacob and Embry and Sam. He suggests gift cards to which seems impersonal which is fine for everyone except Sam. We've gotten pretty close and I want something more for him. Then I realize I have to get something for Phil too. Aggh!

Sam, Sam, Sam. As if he knows I'm thinking about him he texts me.

**You coming for Christmas? - Sam**

**Yep. Will be there next Monday probably. Haven't talked to Charlie yet but I'm sure it's fine. - Bella**

**Cool. Can I have you at least one day? - Sam**

**?- Bella.-Sam**

**I want to show you something. It's about an hour away. Then I thought we could just hang out for the day. If that's OK with you.- Sam **

**OK yeah that sounds good.-Bella**

**Cool. Can't wait to see you. - Sam **

**Me too. - Bella**

I turn back to my laptop and Phil asks if that was Sam and I ask how he knew.

"You only smile like that when it's Sam." He says and I blush.

The week flies by and soon I'm on a plane heading to Forks. I get off the plane and look around since I'm not sure whose picking me up when I see Sam.

"Sam!" I yell and start pushing through the crowd.

"Hey sweetie, how was the flight?" I ask and I tell him good. "I really missed you." He tells me hugging me

"I missed you too. More than normal." I admit.

He holds my hand as we work through the crowd. I don't have any luggage to get because I have enough stuff at the house now I just bring my carry on.

As we drive through to the house he tells me about his plans to kidnap me the day after Christmas, he already worked it out with Charlie and everything.

"How did you convince Charlie to let you come get me?" I ask him and he just says Charlie loves me.

When we get to the house we walk in and I'm in awe of how decorated it is.

"Hey Charlie, Sue! Did my package come in?" Charlie tells me yes, it's under Leah's bed. It better still be sealed.

I made Phil a photo book of all the best pictures I could find of me and him and some of my mom for his present but I still don't have anything for Sam and Christmas is in 2 days!

Soon Sam leaves since he's helping his mom out in the bakery for the holidays.

"Where are Seth and Leah?" I ask Sue and she tells me next door at Jacob's but they should be home soon. Sue and I have become very close, much closer than my dad and me because in my mind I lost my mom but I still have my dad. I don't mean to think like that but I do. "Sue, what should I get Sam?" I ask her and she smiles and tells me she will help me think about it.

Soon Seth and Leah come running the door asking about the package and I just laugh and tell them not till Christmas.

The next day Sue and Leah and I spend all day making cookies for neighbors and the people Sue and Charlie work with and we all go to bed exhausted.

Leah mentions that Sam's favorite band is coming to concert in Seattle next month and he can't afford the tickets so I order them and print them up and put them in a pretty decorated envelope.

Christmas morning I wake up when someone sits on my bed and I whine for them to go away, it's too early even if it is Christmas not opening my eyes.

"If you say so kiddo, I'll leave." My eyes pop open.

"Phil! What are you doing here?" I ask him hugging him and crying.

"Surprise! Sue and your Dad invited me as soon as they found out you would be here for Christmas." He tells me and I'm so happy that I get to spend Christmas with my whole family.

Phil being here just makes everything better since I'm not worried about him being alone.

We eat breakfast than open gifts and I'm so happy when Seth and Leah freak out over theirs and everyone is happy with their amazon gift card.

I get a lot of gift cards to the mall since no one really knew what to get me either. I give Phil his book and he actually cries making me cry. He tells me my present is outside and I'm confused as I follow him out.

A car! He bought me a car! He explains how he figures it would get more use here and then if I don't mind Leah can use it when I'm not here. I don't mind at all. This is so freaking awesome!

"I love you Phil!" I scream hugging him and I see Charlie look hurt. I guess I've never told him I love him.

"Thanks Charlie, for having Phil here. It's the best present I could get." Not ready for I love you yet but this seems to make him happy for now.

"Let's take the car now!" Leah says and I look at Charlie and Phil and they both say go ahead but Sue tells us not to stay gone too long. We run in to grab our purses and jump in.

"Thank you. You're the best dad ever!" I tell him then look guiltily at Charlie but luckily he didn't hear.

Once we get there I am totally nervous. What if he doesn't like the band anymore? Or what if he thinks I spent too much?

But Leah being Leah drags me up to the door and knocks and then I'm worrying about interrupting their Christmas.

His mom answers the door and looks really happy to see us both.

"Bella, Leah! Merry Christmas! Embry just left to go to Jake's but Sam is in the living room. Come on in." She lets us both in and we walk to the living room behind here.

"Hey Bella." Sam looks surprised but happy luckily and he doesn't seem to notice Leah at all.

"Hi Sam." She looks amused.

"Oh Leah hey." And she laughs and goes into the kitchen where his mom is.

"So Merry Christmas." I hand him the envelope nervously.

"Wow. Bella this… my gift to you is nowhere near as good as this. This is awesome. Thank you." He moves towards me and kisses the top of my head.

"Um you're welcome. I'm glad you like it." I tell him still really nervous.

He walks to their Christmas tree and picks up a small box and hands it to me.

"Sam this is beautiful." I tell him and he looks relieved. It's a chain with a tree and a star chain. I told him that the one thing I miss in Forks when I'm with Phil, besides the people, are the forests and the stars at night.

I hug him and hold on for a little bit longer than I normally would.

Soon Leah and I decide we should go before Sue has a fit and sends Charlie out to find us. Sam tells me he will pick me up tomorrow at 10. I ask where we are going but he won't tell me. Leah tells me she does know where he's taking me but she won't tell me.

"Bitch." I mumble and she laughs and says I love you too.

We spend the rest of the day hanging out watching Christmas movies and eating. I walk over to Jacob's house and then Edward's to give everyone their gift cards but I don't stay.

Everything is perfect. My family all together.

I should have know it was too good to last.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you so much for spending Christmas with me here Phil. I love you and I will see you soon." I hug him good bye the day after Christmas and he promises to call to as soon as he gets home.

Soon after Sam arrives for my scheduled kidnapping. We talk about everything under the sun and what he says is an hour drive feels like minutes until soon we are at a little building that is completely empty and I'm super confused.

"Ok so just know you can totally say no, but my mom wants to buy this building and open another bakery here. She's tasted enough of your baking to want you to run it. I would help of course but I would be helping with hers too and I really don't want to do this forever and Embry is even less interested. Though working with you does seem much more appealing than working with my mom." He smiles his killer smile. "I've actually been talking to your dad about working with him. I start training after the holidays." He wants to be a cop? I don't like the thought of that. I mean sure it's a small mostly safe town but you never know.

But back to the bakery… I'm shock and just kind of staring at him. We spend a lot of time with his mom in the bakery and I've even helped her out a lot with her baking but I had no idea she thought so highly of me!

"If you don't want to its fine so don't worry about saying no. She'll probably still buy the building."

"I still have a year of school left." I tell him.

"Yep. And that's about the time it will take to buy and fix up this place. I'll do most of that so you don't have to worry about anything except telling me how you want it decorated. Oh yeah and the profit would be 50/50 but if you wanted to buy her out in the future she would let you. Basically my mom's in love with you."

"Can I think about it?" I ask him and he says of course.

He has the code to get the key out so we walk inside and look around. I can totally see it being a bakery/café like the one they already own.

I haven't really thought about what I'm going to do after I graduate. I've thought about college and Phil tells me I don't need to rush into any decisions, he'll support me in my decisions and financially as long as I want him too. But I don't plan on like living off him for the rest of my life. I love working with Sam's mom and I've always liked cooking and baking.

"Um I kind of totally want to do this." I tell him nervously and he's smiles and says that's awesome and his mom will be so excited. "I just want to talk to Phil about it." And he says of course.

We spend the next couple of hours at a huge flea market we happen to notice, really just not wanting to go back home.

"I'm starving, what time is it?" I ask him and he says almost 3. Phil should have already called me. We head back to the car and once I'm inside I call him but he doesn't answer.

I'm not one to worry a lot but Phil always answers his phone and he always calls when he says he will so I call his teammate Alex because I'm pretty sure that's who was picking him up.

Alex does answer but he says Phil must have missed his flight and he hasn't heard from him. OK, now I'm flipping out! Phil left hours earlier then he needed too since I was going with Sam and he didn't want to hang out at the house without me. There is no way he missed his flight. Alex promises to call if he hears anything and I promise the same to him. I ask Sam to take me home because I know something is wrong and Charlie is a cop, he'll know what to do. Right on cue, Charlie calls. He asks if I'm alone and I tell him no Sam is with me. He asks if Sam is driving and I say yes getting annoyed. He won't tell me what happened, just that I need to get home.

Sam is already driving that way but it is an hour drive and this time it feels like that long if not longer and it is much quieter. Sam tries to comfort me but it's impossible having no idea what's happened.

Finally we get home and Sam walks me in and is about to leave when Leah looks at Charlie and tells him Sam really should stay. Charlie agrees and has us both sit down at the kitchen table, I'm holding on to Sam like a lifeline and I'm getting more nervous by the second. Charlie is just sitting there looking at me.

"Dammit Charlie just tell me what happened! Where is Phil?" I scream at him.

"There was an accident. Icy roads probably, he went over the bridge. He's alive Bella but he is in very bad shape. They are not sure if he's going to survive or wake up. He's at Forks Hospital." Charlie tells me and I'm vaguely aware that I'm squeezing Sam's hand so much that it should be hurting him but he doesn't say anything.

"I have to go see him. Why did you tell us to come here? I could've have been there already! You hate him don't you? You wanted him to die alone! I hate you Charlie! Even if he dies you will never be my real dad! I hate you so much!" I scream at him and I'm crying and I break away from Sam and grab my car keys and start to my car but Sam grabs me and tells me he will take me.

I get into his car and Leah comes running out asking if she can come and I tell her I don't care and Sam says fine and we all get in and go.

As much as I try not to I end up crying hysterically and I hate it. The only person I ever really cry in front of is Phil. He's the only one that really gets me. With my mom, she would just try to fix it or talk me through it, I could never just cry. But now I'm crying uncontrollably, in a way I don't remember ever doing, not even when my mom died and somewhere in the back of my mind I'm thinking stop this, no one needs to see this but I can't stop. Then Sam grabs my hand and Leah is holding my shoulders from the back and I realize I have other people who love me. Leah truly does love me, like a real sister. And while Sam probably doesn't love me he seems to care about me a lot.

Once we get to the hospital Sam gets out and comes around to help me out and holds me close to him with Leah right behind us.

Sam asks for his room info but because he is in ICU they don't want to let anyone in except me because I'm his daughter. I hear Leah whispering something to the nurse and she hesitates but says OK and Leah smiles a thank you then turns to me and tells me Sam can come in with me but we can't stay long.

"Thank you Leah." I whisper and hug her. I don't know what she said but once again it reminds me that she really is my family.

"I love you Bella, I will be out here if you need anything." She whispers back and then Sam and I go into the room.

Not really sure what to expect I gasp in shock when I see him. He looks so… broken. The nurse tells us he broke both legs and his left arm and has internal bleeding from various places including his brain. He will be in surgery soon.

"He's one of the best in the country sweetie." The nurse tells me. "But his injuries are extensive, and the odds aren't great. Does he have more family that should be aware of the situation? If you can give me the #'s I can call them for you."

I give her Phil's parents # and also Alex's #. I know if she calls Alex he will inform the rest of the team. I tell her thank you and she nods and walks out.

I sit in a chair next to the bed and just stare at him for a minute. Now what do I do? Can he hear me? Can I touch him? I've never seen anyone like this.

"Just talk to him Bella. Maybe he can hear you but even if he can't just talk to him. And you can hold his hand. The nurse would have told you if you couldn't touch him at all." Sam tells me quietly and I wonder how he knew exactly what I needed to hear but I do as he says and hold Phil's hands and then just start talking.

"I love you Phil. More than I have every loved anyone. I need you more than anyone. Even more than I ever loved or needed my mom. I've never said it out loud but I think you already know. My mom loved me, I know that and she always made sure I had what I needed and mostly wanted but she was always a bit more concerned about herself. She never really had time for me; it was always her latest hobby, or her newest man. And every time I would start to like someone she was with she would break up with him and move us. I pretended it was fine but I hated it. And then there was you. I remember how awful I was too you because I didn't want to like you just to have to move. But even when I was mean to you were there for me until you finally broke me down and I loved you. The day you married my mom was the best day of my life, I finally had a dad. And more than that a real parent. One that put me first always and a real family. Your parents and the team took me in like I was truly your daughter. Losing my mom was hard Phil but I cannot lose you. I won't survive it. Please Daddy wake up. I love you so much." After I say everything I can think to say I just sit there with my eyes closed willing him to wake up. I've never called him Daddy but it comes out and it seems right.

Sam is just standing by the wall watching me.

"How did you know what to say?" I ask him.

"My dad died very similarly to this." He tells me and I start crying and he feels bad but I did ask. He couldn't not tell me.

"My mom was dead before I even knew. I never got the chance to say anything to her. And then when I found the letters I hated her. My mom was always more of a friend that fed me and bought me stuff than a mother. Phil is the first person who treated me like a real kid. I can't do this Sam. I can't lose him." Then the nurse comes in and says she has contacted Phil's parents and Alex and that the doctor is here so we have to go so he can be prepped for surgery.

"I love you Daddy." I whisper as Sam leads me out. We sit down in the waiting room with Leah and wait. Just wait. Alex calls me to tell me he is on the way with a couple of the other guys and Phil's parents call to tell me they will not be able to get there until the morning, no flights. Please keep them updated. Suddenly I feel like a little girl who is being given way too much to do. Leah senses this and takes my phone saying she will take calls and keep them updated.

So all I have to do is wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I wait and I wait and I wait. Sam and Leah try to get me to eat, to sleep but I just wait. He's been in surgery for hours. But as long as he is in surgery I know he is alive. I wait. Alex and two of his other teammates, Brady and Sean show up and wait with me. Leah introduces herself as my sister and Sam as my boyfriend and I would have corrected her if I was not in this dazed state of mind. She keeps her word and every update we get she calls his parents to let them know. She takes my phone calls; many from the team until Alex sends out a text telling everyone he is here now so please contact him. Charlie calls and Sue comes to check on me when she shows up for her shift. I can tell she wants to defend Charlie's actions but she doesn't and for that I am grateful. Seth texts Leah constantly, he is worried about me mostly because he thinks I'm not coming back after screaming what I did at Charlie. And honestly I don't want to but what choice will I have. Even if Phil survives this and wakes up, it will take him months to recover. I'm 16, I can't exactly find my own place and I can't go to our apartment in Houston, it's too far away. I have to be here for him.

"You need to eat something Bella. Your boyfriend says you haven't eaten all day. We don't need you passing out on us." Alex tells me as he sits across from me. I notice it's just us.

"He's not my boyfriend. Where are he and Leah?" I ask him.

"He may not be your boyfriend but he wants to be then. He went to get some coffee and food for you. And you will eat and drink it. Honey you've been just staring into space and we are all worried. Leah went to update his parents with the latest update." He gives me a sad smile.

"Update?" I question. I didn't hear an update.

"See what I mean? Yes just a few minutes ago she came to say they have stopped all the internal bleeding and they are almost done with the surgery. Another 30 minutes or so. And then it is just a waiting game, waiting to see if the bleeding is going to break through and start again, waiting to see if he's going to wake up." He explains.

"Oh. OK. I'm sorry. You shouldn't be here taking care of me. I'm sorry, just don't worry about me." I tell him. Phil is his best friend; he should be able to just worry about him.

"Honey Phil is like a brother to me and that makes you my niece. You're family and I love you and I will take care of you." He hugs me and I tell him I love him too.

Sam comes back with coffee and a sandwich.

"Thank you really but I'm not hungry." Both Sam and Alex glare at me so I sigh and nibble at it, I do drink the coffee though and they leave me alone about it for the moment.

Soon after the nurse comes out and says he is out of surgery but they are going to keep him sedated for the next 8 hours so we should all go home and get some sleep.

"I'm not leaving." I tell everyone before they can even try.

"Bella please? Just till the morning, then I will pick you and bring you back. Promise." Sam tries and I shake my head no.

"Come on honey, you know Phil wouldn't want you here exhausted. Just let Sam take you home and get a couple of hours of sleep." Alex tries.

"Is it Charlie?" Leah asks and I sigh and say partly yes. But mostly I don't really want to go. Then Alex asks who Charlie is and why I don't want to see him and Leah catches him up on all that mess.

"OK honey, the hotel right across the street? We are staying there. If I get you and Sam and Leah a room, or two will you go there and sleep just for a while? Please?" Alex offers and I reluctantly agree.

We get to the hotel and get our room #'s and then Leah takes Sam's car to get us both a change of clothes and then run by Sam's house to get him some too.

Then the plan is for Sam to take the room beside the one me and Leah will stay in. Sam orders a pizza and Leah arrives back just before the pizza comes and I think how in any other situation this might be fun. I eat half a slice of pizza and they try for more but don't really bug me about it.

"Was Charlie mad?" I ask her not really caring but wondering anyway.

"Yeah but he'll get over it. He's madder that you're avoiding him than you spending the night with Sam honestly." She laughs and I look at her like she's nuts but then I laugh too.

"But Sam is sleeping in the other room." I tell her and she says yeah OK if that's what you really want and I look at Sam and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"So that Alex guy is pretty hot." Leah tells me and I choke on my soda.

"Um yeah I don't know. He's like an older brother or an uncle to me so…" I think about it and he is attractive. A lot of the team is but I grew up knowing most of them. My mom was 30 when she met Phil and Phil was 25 and most of the team is around the same age so around 30, 31ish now?

"He's too old for you." I see that look in her eyes and she just laughs.

"Age is just a number."

Sam been really quiet so I turn and look at him and he's crashed. Leah sees this too and starts questioning me about my feelings for him.

"I really like him Leah but I don't think he likes me like that. I'm probably too young for him anyways."

"Wow. You are clueless! You're only 3 years younger than him, well almost 4 but who really cares? Charlie maybe would care with most guys but he loves Sam, even more now that Sam is going to be working with him. Phil doesn't seem like the type to care. And Sam sure as hell doesn't care. And he does like you Bella. More than he ever liked me. He never looked at me the way he looks at you. The way he's always finding ways to touch you." She looks at me and I'm trying to figure it all out.

There is a knock at the door and Leah opens it to Alex, she lets him in and he asks if I ate and she says a little.

"Good, now go to sleep honey and don't wake up until you rested. No alarms, nothing. Got it? I will call Leah here if there is any change before you get there and she will wake up if need be." He demands and Leah's just staring at him.

"Fine Alex." I mumble and he smiles at my agreement.

He hugs me and tells me it's all going to be OK. I wish I could just believe him.

After we clean up the mess from the pizza we go to the other room since Sam is sleeping but when we get in there we see that it only has one bed while the other had two so we decide that when I am ready to sleep I will go back to the other room. I'm tired but not ready to sleep yet so we find a movie to watch and Leah drifts off to sleep. Not really watching the movie anyways I change into the pajamas she brought me and notice she grabbed the book I'm reading off the dresser. So I take the book back to the other room and turn on just the little light above my head and read.

I wake up to the sun streaming with my book bookmarked and set on the end table.


	8. Chapter 8

I jump thinking I've slept way too long if the sun is already shining. I look around and the room is empty. I walk into Leah's room and she smiles and says good morning.

"No news?" She stops smiling and says no I'm sorry; Alex called about an hour ago to say he's there. "Where is Sam?" I ask her and she tells me he went out to get breakfast so I could eat before going back.

"I have to work today but Sam is going to stay with you all day." Leah just got a job at the diner about a month ago. She's trying to save up money so when she starts college she can find a decent place to leave. She took a year off to pretty much be a bum. "I'm sorry I can't stay."

"It's OK, I won't be alone. I will have Sam and Alex and Sean and Brady." I tell her and it's true. I will have plenty if not too many people around me.

"Hey, Seth really wants to talk to you. He's scared you're going to refuse to be a part of our family now. Can you call him?" I shake my head yes, where is my phone? She hands it to me and I call him and assure him that no matter what happens between me and Charlie he will always be my brother and I will always keep in touch.

Love you Bella he tells me and I tell him I love him too. And I realize I do, I love him and Leah and probably even Sue. I just can't make myself love Charlie.

I decide to get in the shower so we can leave as soon as Sam and Leah agree I've eaten enough. I take a quick shower, get dressed and when I come out he is sitting on the bed waiting.

"I brought you eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes and sausage. I hope that's OK." He tells me unsure.

"Yeah that's good I'm just not very hungry." I tell him and he tells me to just try to eat. So I try a bite and it turns out I'm starving and I eat it all.

"Can we go now?" I ask him as soon as I finish. So he goes to get Leah and we head off. He drops me off and the hospital and then takes Leah to work before coming back.

Once I get to the waiting room Alex tells me there is no change and there is really no need for me to be here waiting but I ask him if he's going to leave and he says of course not then sighs and gives up. I ask the nurse if I can see him and she says yes so I sit in his room talking to him. I tell him things I would never tell him if he was awake like how much I really like Sam and how I wish he was biological dad and how much I hate Charlie and how I think Leah wants to make out with Alex which creeps me out because he's a lot older than her but she doesn't care.

"Bella, do you need anything?" Sam asks from the doorway, I think just to let me know he's there.

"Just for him to wake up. What all did you hear Sam?" He tells me just about Leah and I believe him. He leaves telling me he will wait in the waiting room. I go back to telling Phil anything I can think of. My earliest childhood memory which is watching One Life to Live with my mom. And then I told him about every new school I went to. I tell him how I want him to be the one to walk me down the aisle when I get married and I want him to meet my grandkids. I tell him about the bakery Sam's mom wants me to run and how I don't think I want to go to college, just take some classes online. But if he doesn't like that idea I will do anything he wants me to do if he just wakes up.

"You're the most important person to me, you have to wake up. I love you daddy."

"Daddy?" I hear him whisper.

"Yes Daddy, I'm here." I tell him pushing the nurse button so they will know he's awake.

"I don't have a daughter. Why are you saying that? Who are you?" He asks quietly.

"It's me Bella." I don't know what else to say.

"Bella? I'm so sorry but I don't understand." He looks really confused.

The nurse comes in with the doctor and I tell her he doesn't know who I am. She assures me that it happens like that sometimes and asks me to wait outside. So I go to the waiting room and tell Alex and Sean and Brady and Sam he is awake but he has no idea who I am.

"I'm sorry Bella but maybe it is temporary." Sam says as I sit next to him.

After what seems like forever the nurse comes out and says I can go back in but to try not to upset him and if something is upsetting him drop it.

"His memory?" I ask her and she says sometimes memory loss lasts a couple of days or months or years and sometimes it never comes back and there is no way to tell what the situation is, just wait and see.

More waiting.

I go back in to see him and surprisingly he does believe me that I'm his daughter but he's upset that he doesn't remember. He asks me to tell him everything so I tell him about my mom and how he's been my stepdad for 6 years now but Charlie wasn't in my life so he's all I really knew until the last year.

"What do you remember, or how old do you remember being?" I ask him.

"21, I feel like I should be in college. How old am I?"

"31." I tell him and he says shit! So I just lost the last 10 years of my life. I tell him Alex and Sean and Brady are waiting for him and he asks for Alex because they went to college together.

"I will go get him. I know you don't know me but can I still be your daughter?" I ask him because in a way this is like a second chance for him. He can be free from me and not even miss me.

"Of course you can. I have a feeling I love you very much. We'll figure this all out Bella." I say OK and go out to get Alex.

When I get to the waiting room his parents are out there too, Alex and his mom go to see him.

"Bella, if Phil can't we will take care of you OK sweetheart? I know you have this new family now but you are my granddaughter and I will support whatever you choose. I love you." Pete, Phil's dad tells me and I cry and say thank you.

Then Sean tells me Alex booked the hotel rooms for a week so I have time to figure out what I want to do and he will reserve it for longer if I want and need him too. I ask Sam to take me to get my car so I can get back and forth and he can go back to living his life.

"I don't mind being here with you Bella, and my only real life is helping my mom with the bakery and she would rather me be with you than there right now. Let me take care of you."

"Why do you even want to?" I ask him.

"I love you Bella. This isn't how I wanted to tell you. I wanted to take you out and make it special but it doesn't matter where we are, it's just as true. I love you." He's looking at me and I don't know what to do. I've never been in a real relationship but I do love him. I figured that out when I was talking to Phil about wedding and babies and in my mind I was with Sam.

"I love you too Sam."

And he kisses me for the first time in the middle of the hospital waiting room down the hall from my step dad who has no idea who I am.

Life is crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next couple of weeks Phil improves and they release him, Alex takes him home to our Houston apartment and I make plans to fly out two days later. I wanted a couple of extra days to say goodbye to Sam and Leah and Seth since I'm not sure when I will be back. After a week at the hotel I did finally go home but things between me and Charlie are tense at best. Mostly we avoid each other and I spend as much time away from the house I can. I spend a lot of time with Sam and his mom at the bakery and I try to spend as much time as I can with Leah and Seth as possible, just not at the house.

Sam started his training to be a cop and after he finishes the 6 month long program he can work with Charlie's department or any other one in the state.

Phil tried to convince me to stay here, not because he doesn't want me there but because he's worried about me having to take care of him and him still not really knowing me like he did before. I just told him we will get back to where we were and I believe it.

Alex tried to convince me to stay too not wanting me to commit myself to taking care of Phil when he can hire someone and the team would of course help when they could. He promised he would come to visit me and I think he just wants an excuse to see Leah.

Charlie and Sue and Seth tried to convince me to stay. Talking about real high school and being taken care of.

Only Sam and Leah really understand me. They know that taking care of Phil is something I have to do. I'm his family and he took care of me when he didn't have to. But it's not like I feel like I owe him, I want to do this.

"Sue, I'm going out for a while." I call to her as I head out the door.

"Have fun with Sam." She calls back.

I drive to his house sadly. I hate to leave him but I know I have to, it's not like I had ever planned on living here anyways. I just didn't plan on falling in love. I mean I seriously never planned on falling in love ever. My mom finally ended up finding the right guy but that was only after screwing up with my dad and a billion other men. So maybe if I really thought about it I liked the idea of love, but it was always something I saw happening at like 30. Maybe if I skipped all the young love crap I could just do it right? But it's too late for that. I love Sam so much and I don't want to lose him.

I start to knock on the door when Embry opens it and runs right into me knocking me unto the ground.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry!" He holds out his hand and helps me out and I tell him it's fine.

"Where are you going Embry?" I ask him and he tells me Jacob's.

"Oh OK well if I don't see you then good bye. I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Oh. Well I'll miss you Bella. And so will my brother. Don't stay gone too long OK?" He hugs me and I tell him I will try.

"You can just go in, Sam is in his room, and Mom is at the bakery."

"Thanks Embry."

I go in and up the stairs and knock on his door feeling dumb.

"Hey babe, come in. What's wrong?" He asks when he opens the door.

"Nothing besides me leaving tomorrow. I don't want to go Sam; I don't want to leave you!" I start crying and he just holds me.

"You don't have to go, you know that. You can stay here; get an apartment in 6 months. But I know you really do want to go. We're going to be OK. You know that right?" Sam asks me and I nod yes. "And you can come visit; you know you don't have to take care of him by yourself. Alex wants to help and I think he really wants to hire someone to help. You should let him babe."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too and I always will."

We spend the rest of the day just hanging out and visiting his mom so I can tell her goodbye.

The day goes by too fast and before I know it I'm driving home trying not to cry. Crying and driving is not a good mix. It's late when I get home so I'm hoping everyone else is already asleep but when I get in Seth and Leah are waiting up for me.

"Hey guys, sorry I stayed out so late. You didn't have to wait up for me." I tell them.

"We wanted to see you and we know you have to leave early in the morning. I know you're doing to right thing Bella but we also know that you're not coming back for a while. We'll miss you." Seth tells me and Leah is actually crying.

"I will try not to stay gone so long guys. Phil needs me but I need you two and Sam. I love you guys both so much." Now I'm crying and we're a mess.

We stay up for about an hour and then I tell them I really have to go to bed, Leah follows me up. I have to leave the house at 4. Then I realize someone needs to take me unless my car is going to live at the airport.

"Leah, I hate to ask and I know it's early but can you take me in the morning? If I have to drive then I'm not sure what I'll do with my car." I ask her and she moans and says its fine.

Fine. It's so easy to say everything is fine. Just fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Once I get to Houston I regret it but I want to be a good daughter so I stay. Phil is miserable because he was hoping that once he got back home and met with the rest of the team his memory would come back and when it didn't he lost all hope. He's stuck in the past, in college with a girlfriend who broke up with him forever ago and is now married with 2 kids. He won't talk to any of the team except Alex and he talks to me only when he has too. He tells me all the time how sorry he is and how I should just forget him and go back to my family who remembers me. And I tell him as much as I love them I belong here, I always have.

After about a month home he starts drinking.

After about a month of Phil drinking, I start drinking.

He tries to stop me at first but he gives up and I think he really doesn't care about me anymore.

Alex comes when he can and does whatever he can to help Phil and me. One day Brady comes instead of Alex which is weird because Phil is a jerk to anyone but Alex.

"Hey Brady, what's up?" I ask him as I let him in.

"Are you drinking Bella?" He asks as soon as the door is closed.

"Not at this moment no." I tell him honestly but maybe a little bitchy…

"You're 16 Bella." He tells me and I think no shit.

"Why are you here Brady?" I ask him ready for him to leave.

"I came to check on you. Alex is worried about you but he thought maybe he was imagining things and he asked me to come check on you. Phil may not remember you but we do, and we still love you and worry about you." He tells me and I feel bad because I know they do.

And then I do the stupidest thing possible. I kiss Brady. Phil isn't here and I'm not quite drunk but not all the way sober either.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He pushes me away.

"I'm sorry Brady, I just I don't even know. I'm so sorry!" I start crying and he doesn't know what to do.

"Bella how much have you been drinking?" He asks cautiously.

"Not much, I'm not drunk! I'm just lonely and I miss Sam and… oh Sam! I love him and I just kissed you! You're old! What the hell am I doing?" I'm screaming at Brady when Phil walks in and looks at us both then walks to his room and locks his door.

"Bella honey, Alex was going to talk to you about this but we really think you should go back to Forks. This isn't the best place for you anymore. You're so stressed and lonely and not sober that you just kissed me. Phil doesn't know you and he doesn't seem to want to try. I'm so sorry this happened and things aren't going good at all but honey just go back to your sister and brother and boyfriend. We'll come visit you and you can come visit us. You deserve better than this." Brady is begging me and for the first time I seriously consider it.

"I kissed you. Sam won't forgive me for that. And I could never live with it not telling him." I tell him quietly.

"Honey I saw the way he was with you in the hospital. He would forgive you for much worse. And if you tell him right away it will be better. Do you want me to make arrangements for you to go home? I mean home to Forks, I actually already talked to your dad and he, very reluctantly, but still agreed to let you get an apartment. But until you turn 17 you have to promise to have dinner with them at least once a week and you have to keep them updated on your homeschooling and you have to live within 10 minutes away or have Leah live with you."

Wow. I love when people plan my life without me.

"I'm only going back if Sam forgives me." He smiles and says OK, go call him.

"_Hey babe, how's it going?" _

"_I kissed Brady! I'm so sorry! It was so stupid and I love you so much and can you please forgive me?" _

"_Um, why Bella?" _

"_I may be not quite sober. But mostly I'm so lonely here Sam. I go days without talking to anyone in person and Alex hasn't been here in a week and Brady came and was telling me they love me and care about me and I just did it. Then he pushed me away and I felt awful right away. I am so sorry Sam. I love you and it was the stupidest thing I'd ever done. You hate me don't you?" _

"_Bella! Bella calm down. You promise me it was a one-time lack of judgment thing? You don't have feeling for him and you didn't stop caring about me?" _

"_Oh Sam I promise. I care about Brady a lot; I care about all the team but nothing like that. I love you Sam, only you." _

"_Then I forgive you Bella but I'm really worried about you. You shouldn't be so miserable that you're drinking and kissing men that aren't me." _

"_You really forgive me? Just like that? I don't deserve you Sam." _

"_I really do Bella. You made a mistake."_

"_I'm coming back." _

"_For how long?" _

"_To stay, that was actually one of the reasons Brady came. He already talked to my dad and I'm going to get an apartment down there as long as I follow all Charlie's requirements. I will let you know more as I know more but I told him I wasn't coming if you couldn't forgive me. I love you so much Sam." _

"_I love you too Bella. I'm really happy that you're going to live here; I know you wanted to be there for Phil but I hate how unhappy you are. Call me as soon as you know what the time line is. I can help you find a place if you want. Talk to you later." _

"_Talk to you later." _

When I get back to Brady in the living room he smiles and asks if I'm all set to go back and I tell him yes. So he tells me Alex will take me back to Forks in the next couple of days and help me find a place and they will pay it so I can finish my homeschooling and then find a job or start at the bakery and have time to make my own money.

"It's all too much Brady; you shouldn't have to do all this." I tell him suddenly feeling guilty.

"We want to Bella. I told you we love you, from the time you were 10 and Phil's future step daughter you were a part of us. You're family and you have been through so much crap." He tells me sadly.

"Thank you Brady and I am so sorry about earlier. Please don't tell anyone." He says of course he won't.

That night I pack all my things and sit down with Phil for dinner and tell him I'm leaving and beg him to get help for the drinking and the depression.

"I still love you Phil. I will come visit you if you want me too. I just can't live like this, like you treating me like a stranger even if to you that's all I am. I've never really had a social circle outside of you and my mom and the team and now I don't really even have that except Alex and Brady. I have Sam and Leah and Seth in Forks." I'm rambling and I know it so I just stop and wait for him to talk.

"You're making the right decision Bella, and of course you can still visit. I know that you're my daughter; I've seen enough pictures and heard enough stories that I know that and I know that I love you. I'm even starting to love you again but it's so hard, I wish I could tell you how hard it is only know you from that. I will support you financially for as long as you need. And I think you should take the bakery offer. Your eyes light up whenever you mention it. And don't be afraid to let Charlie in your life as your dad. It's doesn't mean you love me less; it's just a new chapter in your life. I hope I will remember you one day but I'll always be your dad, no matter what." I start crying and he just lets me until we both get up and go to our own rooms.

I'm almost glad my mom died before all this happened. Worrying about Phil and myself is hard enough, worrying my mom is going to go insane because her husband has no idea who she is probably would have killed me. Then of course I feel guilty for thinking that.


	11. Chapter 11

Leah's POV

"Daddy please?" I beg Charlie in my best Daddy's little girl voice. Sure I'm 19 but it still works! Sometimes. Not so much when you're trying to convince him to let his other little girl live with her boyfriend when she's 16 and he's 19. Not that he doesn't love Sam, he does.

"Leah no. Sam doesn't even work. He would be living off the team and I don't even like Bella being supported by them."

"But that's not true! Sam helps his mom with the bakery and he has money saved up and in what? 3 months he'll be working with you. He was actually already planning on getting his own place so that when Bella was old enough and ready to move here he'd be ready for her. He loves her and he's probably not even going to want to take any of Phil's or any of their money. Don't you think she would be safer and happier living with Sam than with me or alone." I see his expression change and I know I'm going in the right direction.

"Come on Daddy, you know if she doesn't do it now she's just going to do it as soon as she's old enough. If you LET her do it she might be more forgiving…" I know I have him now.

"Let me discuss it with Mom OK but I still don't like it." And just like that I win! Mom has already said she thinks it's a good idea. Poor Bella needs all the love and support she can get Mom said, and Sam is the best person for that. Then I asked Sam if he would be OK with it and he was of course like hell yes! And his mom thinks it's a wonderful idea. She's just as in love with Bella as Sam is.

Bella is going to be so happy! Hopefully she's not too broken to be fixed. I can hear how miserable she is whenever I talk to her on the phone. She cries a lot but tries to hide it. She's been through so much in the last couple of years with her mom dying and now this.

Sam told me about her kissing Brady and I am so glad he could get over it; I doubt she can handle much more right now. Sam's a good guy and I hope they last.

My mom comes home and I hear them discussing it and there is some yelling and sighing and finally Charlie saying fine! Then storming out of the house.

"Well that went as well as can be expected. I hope this works Leah. I hope Sam doesn't hurt her and I hope this makes her more forgiving towards your dad." Mom tells me and I tell her Sam would never hurt her. Not in a big way anyways, maybe just in your everyday men are stupid ways but her forgiving Dad is a whole other story that I'm not sure has a happy ending.

I text Sam and let him know and also to make sure he has the flight info and he is good to pick her up.

Bella is coming tomorrow with Phil's hot best friend Alex; I'm hoping he comes to visit Bella often. Seth is over the moon happy that's she's coming back and Edward and Jacob are excited too though I'm not really sure why with those two. They obviously have no chance with her. Embry is happy she's coming back because Sam is kind of a jerk without her around.

I'm happy she's coming back because I really like having a sister. I'm usually surrounded by boys and it's nice to have someone not so immature even if she is younger. And maybe I'm happy that Alex is the one bringing her.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV (I forget this sometimes so just know unless it says something else it is Bella.)

Alex had all my stuff shipped to Charlie's house and it should arrive the day after I do. Then Alex is going to help me find an apartment. Leah says she won't move in with me which I was kind of upset about but whatever, I can live by myself it just limits my options.

"Sam is picking us up right?" Alex asks and I say yep as far as I know. "So tonight I'll get a hotel room, do you want a room or will you stay with your family?"

I would rather stay with Sam.

"You want to spend the night with Sam don't you?" Alex asks and I blush and shake my head yes. "OK hotel room for you it is then."

We get off the plane and hurry to the baggage claim with me dragging Alex and him laughing at me.

"Sam!" I yell as soon as I see him then I run to him and hug him and for the first time in a long time I feel like I'm home. "I've missed you more than I thought was possible!" I tell him crying. Aggh. I'm such a wreck with it comes to him.

"I missed you too babe, but you're home now." He leads me out to his car with Alex following. We start driving and Alex asks him to take us to the hotel so we can get rooms and then Sam will take me to see everyone for a while.

"I think I found an awesome apartment for us Bella." Sam tells me as we drive.

"Us?" I ask him confused.

"Leah didn't tell you?" he asks confused now.

"Tell me what?"

"She talked Charlie into letting you live with me. That's OK right?" he asks nervously since he though I already knew.

"Of course! This is so freaking awesome! I love you! And Leah." This is so amazing!

"You do have to do weekly dinners with him though. At least until your birthday." He tells me and I tell him I can totally deal with that and I actually already knew about it.

"Does it still have to be within 10 minutes?" I ask him hoping not.

"Well your dad said he would prefer it be but it doesn't have to be. These are, like 30 minutes maybe? I figured you still wouldn't want to be too far from Leah and Seth plus once I'm working at the police department and you're running the bakery if will be right in the middle. Your dad, he's sorry babe, really sorry. And you know it was just a bad judgment thing right? He didn't really want Phil to die alone." He says quietly.

"I know but it was still stupid. And I think now if I let him get close to me he's going to take it as I don't love Phil anymore."

"I'll support you no matter what but just try to play nice OK? He's going against everything he believes in for the hope of you forgiving him."

"I will think about trying." Soon we are at the house and when walk in everyone, the whole family plus Edward and Jacob and Embry, is talking and hugging me and I'm about to scream and Sam holds me close to him sensing my about to be breakdown.

"Everyone back off her!" Seth yells and I whisper thank you. Such a sweetheart.

"How are you doing Bella?" Leah asks after everything is settled down.

"And by how are you doing you mean… where is Alex?" I ask her laughing. "He's staying at the hotel they stayed at before. I'm staying there too."

"You're staying at the hotel tonight Bella? Can't you just spend one night with us here?" Charlie asks and I tell him I'm sorry but Alex is only staying a couple of days and I want to spend as much time with him as possible. Of course I'm lying and I'm pretty sure he knows but whatever.

"I'll live close. I'll come see you Charlie, all of you. Thank you so much for letting me live with Sam though." I hug him and that makes him visibly happier.

"Just promise me you'll keep up with your school and take care of yourself." He says and I tell him I promise. The rest of the afternoon goes smoothly and quickly and soon Sam and I head back to the hotel.

"That was awful." I tell him and he laughs.

"I don't understand how you can deal with a whole team of baseball players but not your family." He says and I shrug.

"The team isn't all why don't you stay with us or trying to touch my ass." I tell him and he looks at me funny. "Jacob."

"I'm going to kill him." He tells me and I laugh. "So do you want to see the apartment tomorrow?"

"Yes! I am so super excited about being with you all the time! I don't even care about the apartment but yes! I want to see it." He smiles and kisses my hand.

"It's not too much though is it? Because Alex and Phil are paying it so I want it to be cheap." I tell him suddenly worried.

"I'm paying it Bella, don't worry." He says.

"Oh um OK then good. But I don't want you supporting me either. I'll find a job OK?"

"Bella no, you need to just finish school." He tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Lots of people work and still finish high school and I'm doing it online. It takes me like an hour a day. I only have like 6 months left anyways." I tell him.

"And then the bakery will be ready so you would just have to quit. Unless you don't want to run the bakery? You don't have too. You can do whatever you want Bella. I don't make tons of money but I make enough for now and I'm going to make more. I'll take care of you."

"I don't want you to take care of me Sam. I can take care of myself, I always have. I mean not money wise really but I can and I will." I end up yelling at him then feeling bad.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to worry about finding a job for just a while." He apologizes.

"Don't be sorry, I'm just stressed OK? We can talk about it later if that's OK. I'm tired."

We get to the hotel and hang out with Alex for a little while, ordering Chinese food and talking about the apartment. Alex and Sam end up arguing over who is going to pay for it. Just as I am about to kill them both someone knocks on the door and I answer to Leah.

"I'm so glad you're hear Leah they are driving me insane. Help!" She laughs at me tells them to shut up.

"Sam take Bella to your own room and put her to bed. You and Alex can argue this tomorrow." She demands and both Sam and Alex are way too agreeing. I pretend I don't know what Leah's plans are, tell them good night and go to my room with Sam.

My sister is about to hook up with my stepdads ex-team mate. Not going to think about, not going to think about it…

Once we get to my room my thoughts are all about Sam. One room, one bed. Not that it's a big deal; we'll be living together soon.

"Sam, I'm, I've um never…" I don't even know what to say.

"Relax babe, just sleep. I love you."

"Love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

I'm frosting my 4th wedding cake of the day when Alex walks in and steals a cupcake.

"Thief."

"But you love me." He smiles and I say yeah I do.

"So what's up? I know you didn't come just to steal my cupcakes." I ask him and he smiles some more. He's way too smiley.

"I'm going to ask Leah to marry me." He smiles some more.

"Holy crap that's awesome Alex!" I tell him. It's been a year since she kicked Sam and I out of Alex's hotel room and did things I don't like to think about, Alex is still the same age as Phil.

"What was that look?" He asks.

"I was just thinking my step dad is probably going to the best man at my sister's wedding. That's weird." I tell him and he laughs.

"How are your wedding plans coming along?" He asks and I laugh.

"Oh you mean the wedding I didn't want?"

Sam asked me to marry him once we were settled into our life together. He had just started working at the police department, which I still hate, and the bakery was running well.

I really wanted to go to the courthouse and have a small reception but Leah begged for me to have a real wedding with a real dress and I gave in.

"You know she just wants it to be perfect for you right?" He asks and I think aww how freaking sweet of him to defend her.

"I know Alex but the dress and the flowers and the food, it's all just not me." I tell him.

"So tell her Bella, she wouldn't want you to be unhappy. She's doing this for you." He tells me and I know he's right but I don't really want to tell her no.

"Can I tell her right before you propose?" I ask him hopefully, then she'll be like I hate you Bella! But then she'll be like oh this is awesome because now I can just plan my own wedding!

"I'm not sure I like you using my proposal but since I love you so much…"

"Thank you! You can steal all the cupcakes you want!" I tell him happily.

"How about you just make my wedding cake?" He asks and I agree.

"This could be totally perfect! She can just have my wedding! Charlie is paying for the whole thing, well half of the whole thing and Phil doesn't care at all, so he's not going to care which daughter gets married! I'm going to go call Sam!"

"Yes, your dad is going to be just as happy about me marrying Leah as you marrying Sam." He says sarcastically. So Charlie isn't exactly happy about their relationship which works out amazingly for me. Sam and I are perfect in his eyes. Not that I really give a damn what he thinks. We barely talk anymore. We were doing OK after I moved down here, Sam and I had dinner with them every week as required even after my birthday. He was thrilled when Sam proposed and insisted on paying for everything, and then got in an argument with Phil and they decided to split it. Leah was planning the wedding with pretty much no input from me and zero input from Sam. One night at dinner we were talking about it and I mentioned Phil walking me down the aisle and Charlie was all surprised and it all went to hell from there.

Phil may not remember me and maybe I don't see him as much as I once did but he comes to visit me once every couple of months, and I visit him sometimes. We're very close, after I moved here he got help like I asked him to and we've been rebuilding our relationship ever since.

I call Sam and he is happy that I'm happy, he never cared either way. Then I call Phil to make sure he doesn't mind and he says of course not, he could tell I never wanted it anyways.

I practically float back into the front.

"Wow honey if I knew you were going to look this relieved over not having a wedding I would have talked her out of it months ago." He laughs.

"So when are you going to ask her?" I need to figure out when to tell her.

"I was planning on doing it tonight but if you need time to break her heart first…" He jokes but I tell him no, it's fine I will just call her. "That's actually part of the reason I came, I need a special cake or something that says will you marry me? On it."

"Are you serious? For tonight? You're such a loser Alex, you're lucky I love you and more importantly Leah."

Luckily I have a cake already baked that doesn't have a super important purpose so I decorate with will you marry me? And put in a pretty box.

"Thank you Bella, I love you so much!" Alex tells me and I tell him I'm glad he's going to marry my sister even if it does still weird me out.

As soon as he leaves I call Leah to as he said, break her heart. And it's just as bad as I imagined and she hangs up on me.

3 hours later she calls me saying she loves me and she's sorry she hung up on me and can I come over after I close up to see her ring?

I ask her if she can come by and see me tomorrow at the bakery, it's wedding season and I've hardly seen Sam at all this week. She says OK she will be by around 1.

Finally it's time to close up and I'm exhausted.


	14. Chapter 14

Wedding season has finally passed so now it's back to normal at the bakery for the most part. So I'm home at a decent hour making dinner waiting on Sam and Embry to get home from a camping trip. They should have been back hours ago and it's weird for Sam to not call.

I try not to think about it as I make dinner but I'm really worried. The doorbell rings and I answer it to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, come in. Sam's not here, I'm actually a bit worried, have you heard from him?" I ask as he comes in trying to ignore the feeling of dread that is hanging around like a bad storm cloud.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this. Um, well why don't you sit down?"

"Charlie where is Sam?" I ask him.

"I don't know. Embry was found unconscious and taken to the hospital, so one of the guys went out to look for their truck. We found the truck but we can't find Sam. I have men out looking Bella, we will find him." He leaves the part out about how he doesn't know if he will be alive.

"I don't understand." I finally say. "Was there an accident? Or was the car just there? Why do bad things happen to everyone I love in cars? Cars are supposed to be safe! Dammit Charlie! What the hell happened to him?" I'm screaming and crying and he's still just staring at me.

"The car was there, but it was dead. It was pretty far out so I think it died and they had no way back. I'm so sorry; we'll do everything we can. I really don't want you to stay here alone tonight. I've talked to Alex and Leah, she's spending the night there, I can drop you off there. I've also called Phil; he's going to get on the next flight here."

"Um yeah OK let me just, I don't even know. Dinner, clothes, I don't know!"

"OK I will take care of your dinner; you just pack a few things for the night and tomorrow. Someone can bring you back when you're ready to stay or just need some stuff. Once Phil gets in I imagine you'll want to stay with him." He stops talking and I somehow make it to my room, Sam's room, and throw some stuff in a backpack.

"You ready?" Charlie asks when I walk into the living room and I just nod my head yes.

We don't talk on the way to Alex's house but when I start crying he dials a # and hands me the phone. I look at him and he just says Phil.

"_Daddy? When are you going to be here?_

"_Late tonight, I got a flight out in about an hour. You're going to stay with Alex and Leah right?" _

"_Yes. Daddy I'm scared. I don't want to lose him, I love him so much." _

"_Oh honey I know you must be so scared but I know that Charlie is doing everything he can. He loves Sam too. I love you Bella. I will see you soon. I'm coming to Alex's tonight though I will probably get a hotel room tomorrow if you want to stay with me." _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too honey." _

'Thank you Charlie, for calling him and taking me to Alex's." I tell him.

"I love you Bella, you're my daughter whether you want to be or not. But I know Phil is your dad and I want you to be happy and taken care of above anything. I love you but I've known since the first time you visited I would never be enough. Even after he lost his memory I knew you two would work things out. I'll always love you and I will always be there for you but so will he and I know he'll always be your first choice."

"I love you too Charlie." I whisper. He looks at me but doesn't say anything.

We get to Alex's house and he walks inside with me and talks to Alex while Leah leads me to the couch and sits down with me.

"How are you doing honey?" Alex asks and I just cry. I cry for what feels likes hours until I'm numb and then I just stare into space. I can hear Alex and Leah around me talking about me I think but I can't really focus on what they are saying and I can't make myself talk.

"Bella let's go to bed, you can sleep in the extra room, I can stay with you if you want." She's talking to me now but I still can't make myself talk so Alex picks me up and carries me to the bed and Leah lies down next to me. I want to tell her she doesn't have to stay but I can't find the words and really I don't want her to leave. I don't want to be alone.

I want Sam.

I fall asleep only to wake up screaming and Phil sitting with me.

"Anything?' I ask him after I fully wake up.

"No honey, I promise you you'll hear anything as soon as any of us do." He tells me.

"Thank you for coming daddy." I whisper.

"I'll always be here for you honey." He tells me.

If only that was enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Phil's POV

Bella doesn't eat unless we force her too. She doesn't get out of bed unless we force too. Leah finally had enough of her not showering and told her she either did it herself or she would have me or Alex carry her to the shower and Leah would wash her herself. Bella just laid there so Leah had Alex carry her to the bathtub where Leah stripped her and washed her. No response from Bella. It's been 4 days and each day those of us who aren't zombies lose a little more hope.

Sam's brother woke up but is so messed up right now he can't even talk so he's not any help. I ended up staying with Alex and Leah once I came in and saw how well they are taking care of her. Charlie and Sue and Seth usually stop by to check on her and Charlie gives us the updates if there are any.

"There has to be something to snap her out of this fog." Leah is crying into Alex and he just rubs her back and says I know. I have to admit I was kind of pissed when I found out he was sleeping with her. She's not much older than Bella but the more he talked about her I realized he really loved her and they seem good together.

"There used to be this CD she had. It always made her feel better. Too bad it's who knows where." Alex sighs but Leah perks up.

"A mixed CD? With boy bands and Britney Spears and some weird old people sounding music?" She asks and Alex says yes that sounds about right.

"It's at her house, Sam was working late one night and you were out doing something I don't remember but I went over there and she was dancing like crazy and scream singing. It was hilarious. So she told me she was pissed at Sam for being late again and I laughed because the last thing she looked was mad. She shrugged and said it's the music. Is this CD a big deal?" Leah asks and Alex tells her yeah it was something that her and her mom listened to when either one was upset.

I should know stuff like this about my daughter.

"Let's go get it!" Leah jumps up and grabs both our hands and drags us out. I ask about Bella and she says she's not going anywhere and she's right.

We get to her house and Leah goes through her stuff until she finds it then drags us back to the car.

"Let's listen to it!" She is so excited and I'm not sure why, this working is a long shot with the state she's in but Leah hasn't smiled since I came so I'm not going to ruin her hopes.

She puts the CD and Britney Spears Oops… I Did it Again comes on.

"I made her and Renee this CD." I say out loud but it's really meant for me.

"Yep you and…" Alex starts and I finish Brady.

Bella and Renee were fighting about Bella skipping school to come to some playoff games. Brady was sick that week, so after the games when we would all hang out at a bar Brady was in his room. Renee always got really jealous when I went out and while I still did it sometimes I didn't want to upset her even more than she was over her fighting with Bella. Renee was flighty and self-absorbed but she loved Bella more than anything. So I hung out with Brady and he said I should do something corny for Renee like a mixed CD so we started working on it but then I decided to put Bella's favorite songs on it too so they could enjoy it together. We worked on it all night because the next day was Saturday and they were driving to meet us. The 3 of us shared a hotel room as usual and they weren't talking at all. Renee was on one bed knitting or something and Bella was on the other bed reading a book. I put the CD on and the first song was one of Bella's favorites and she was trying to play it cool but by the end of the song she was singing. The next song was one of Renee's and she was exactly the same as Bella. Each song the tension in the room lessened and by the end of the CD Renee and Bella were dancing and singing together. My girls. After that anytime one or both of them were upset they would play that CD and it always made them happy if only for the length of it. After Renee died Bella listened to it over and over even after she found about Charlie and was so mad at her.

"Alex I remember Bella and Renee and everything. I remember how mean Bella was to me because she was scared to get close to anyone. I remember asking Renee to marry me. I remember Renee dying, holding Bella as she cried. I remember how happy Sam made her with just a text. I remember the team, the accident. Meeting Charlie, being so afraid I was going to lose Bella. I remember you Leah, really remember you." I ramble on and Leah is crying, happy tears I hope. "Are you OK Leah?"

"Yes! This is just so awesome. I know you and Bella are close still but I also know how much she hates having memories of the two of you together that you don't have." She says.

Poor Bella, this would make her so happy if her fiancé wasn't lost in the woods somewhere.

When we get back to the house Leah drags a CD player into the room and turns it on. Bella doesn't respond at first but after a couple of songs she sits up but is still staring into space. After a couple of more she's singing really quiet.

Finally she whispers I won't forget him.

"No one wants you to forget him kiddo we just want you to take care of yourself, he would want that too." Her eyes get really big and I don't realize why.

"You called me kiddo." She's still whispering.

"That CD made me remember everything." I tell her and she bursts into tears.

"Bella?" Alex asks cautiously.

"I'm so happy for you Daddy I am. But when something like this happens this first person I want to tell is Sam." Of course. I think about the fact that she used to call me Phil and I wonder when that changed. Probably when she thought I might die. Not that I mind.

"I'm sorry Bella but I am so happy you're talking." I tell her.

"I'm kind of hungry." Bella tells us and Leah tells her she will get her something. "No, never mind." She changes her mind really fast.

"What is it Bella?" Leah asks her.

"Sam is probably starving and freezing if he's even alive. I feel guilty wanting food." She starts crying.

They need to find him before we lose both of them.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

Lisa is coming to pick me so we can visit Embry together. I don't want to go but I didn't want to tell her no more. She has one son in the hospital and one son who knows where. Five days. There are still searching but no one really thinks they are going to find him alive.

I still believe and so does Lisa and everyone pretends to believe it too.

Lisa shows up and we head off.

"How are you doing Bella?" She asks me in the car.

"I'm sure I'm doing about as well as you." I tell her quietly. "I don't think I can live without him." I tell her.

"You will Bella if it comes to that. We'll get through it together. You may not be married to Sam yet but you are still my daughter. But I don't want to think about that, not until they find him. Embry is slowly improving, he's talking a little but he can't really help with where Sam is which of course he feels terrible about. He needs to see you Bella, he's worried about you." She tells me and I feel bad.

"He shouldn't be worried about me." I tell her quietly.

"You're his family too." She tells me and I wipe the tears from my eyes.

We get there and walk to his room and he looks so terrible and I can't stop crying. If he looks this bad then how does Sam look after all this time.

We both sit next to his bed and Lisa holds his hand and she's trying so hard not to cry but I just can't stop.

"I'm sorry Bella." Embry manages to get out.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"They'll find him." He whispers and I say yes they will. I know they will.

My phone rings and I look at before turning it off, no phones in the hospital. It's Charlie, who never calls me so I he must have information, and it must be important because he gives almost all updates to Phil not me. I tell Lisa I have to take this, I'll be right back.

"_What is it Charlie?"_

"_They found him, he's alive but barely. They are taking him to the hospital but he'll have to be rushed right into surgery." _

"_I'm here! With his mom. Can't we just see him for a minute?" _

"_Probably. Find Sue, she'll help you. I'm warning you Bella, he's in bad shape, much worse than Embry. He's not going to know you are there, he's not going to be awake."_

"_OK I understand. I just want to see him just in case…" _

"_I know." _

After I get off the phone I go back to tell Lisa he's coming now and we need to find Sue so she can hopefully help us see him before he has to go into surgery. She tells Embry she loves him and that she will update him as soon as we go. We find Sue and helps us find the head surgeon who agrees to let us wait with him as long as we see him and then get out of the way. I tell her thank you and then they wait.

I think about how much I hate this hospital. I think about if Sam makes it through this alive and functional and we have kids they will not be born at this hospital. I think about how good of a father Sam would be. I think how badly I want to be Sam's wife. I know I'm young but something that feels so perfect cannot be wrong. I think about my mom and wonder if she would be disappointed in me getting married so young.

Then the ambulance pulls up and they rush Sam off and they are running into the hospital and the doctor yells at us to follow. We follow all the way to the operating room where we are allowed to see him and touch him and kiss him and tell him we love him and we will see him when he gets out.

Then Lisa and I sit in the waiting room holding hands and we wait. Because that's what you do in hospital. You wait and you hope and you pray.

Leah and Alex and Phil show up to wait with us. I feel so bad for Lisa knowing that Sam and Embry are the only family she has. Well them and me. This time no one tries to get me to eat or sleep, they know it would be a waste of breathe and a source of frustration.

Charlie and Sue and Seth come to check on me but it's Phil and Alex and Leah that stay. They stay through multiple surgeries and multiple breakdowns and through me telling them they don't have to be here. I have Lisa, but they all know I need them and Lisa is just as bad as me.

A nurse comes out and we all look at her expectantly. I would hate to have this job. A job where so often you have to tell people that the person the live for is dead. I don't think all the delivered good news could possibly outweigh the bad.

"He's out of surgery. He should wake up in a couple of hours. The doctor will come out in a few minutes with more information." She tells us and then walks away.

Lisa and I are crying into each other with Phil and Alex there waiting for us to break down but we don't. I know he's going to be OK. I don't know how bad off he's going to be but he's going to be alive and that's all I need. The rest I can deal with. She goes to tell Embry, how is still improving daily and is expected to make a full recovery in the next few week, about Sam.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's POV

Sam and Embry went on an everyday, normal camping trip then their truck dies out in the middle of nowhere and they start walking. They walk towards the highway until out of nowhere some man pushes Embry over a cliff, he didn't see Sam until Sam shoots him. Then Sam spends the next few hours trying to find Embry until he finally passes out from exhaustion and dehydration and wakes up a week later in the hospital.

Life is not safe.

Driving is not safe, camping is not safe. I'm sure they are billions of other things that look harmless that are NOT safe. When Sam is released all I want to do is sit in our house and ignore the entire outside world.

I doubt Sam will go for it. At least the man who did this is dead though I do wish we knew why. It was a completely random attack as far as anyone can tell.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Sam asks me from his hospital bed. While Embry suffered many broken bones Sam suffered mainly from dehydration and cold.

"Why this happened to you and Embry." I tell him.

"Hey don't think about it, we'll probably never know. But I'm fine and Embry is going to be fine. I don't want you worried about it." I'm crying when Lisa walks in. She hugs me and whispers it's all going to be OK. Then she tells Sam the doctor just told her he can come home today and Embry can go home in the next couple of days.

"Thanks mom that's great." He smiles at me and I feel a little better, knowing he'll be home with me. "What about work, when can I go back?" He asks and my better feelings fall away and I hear Lisa sigh.

"He said there isn't anything keeping you from going back right away but Sam can't you consider doing something a little less… dangerous. We could have lost you." She starts crying and I take her hand. We're in this together even if we both know it's useless.

"Guys this had nothing to do with work. It was a random thing. I'm not quitting. Have you told Embry yet?" He asks changing the subject.

"Yes, I just came from his room. I'll probably hire him a nurse since I can't keep ignoring the bakery. Bella you take all the time off you need. I can cover it for you." She tells me.

"No, I got it. You'll have enough to worry about with yours and Embry. I will go back as soon as we're home and settled." I tell her and she says OK that's fine.

She stays a few minutes then goes back to Embry's room. Embry needs her more, he's in far worse shape and his only visitors are Jacob and Edward.

"I don't want you to go back Sam. Bad things happen to people around me, I don't think you need to tempt fate by chasing after bad things. Please." I beg him wiping tears from my eyes.

"I hate it when you cry babe." He tells me and I think maybe it's working. "But I'm not quitting." Damn. "It's a good job. I can take care of you."

Aggh. This again.

"I don't need you to take care of me. I need you to be alive." I tell him crying for real this time.

"Bella, you know better than anyone bad things happen no matter what. But this way I get to help bad things not happen. I know you're scared. I get it, I hated every second you were in Houston or traveling and not here with me. I'm going to be OK."

"I love you." I whisper and he says I love you too, I always will.

Phil comes soon to take me home for the night. Since Sam woke up he pretty much makes me go home at night so I don't have to sleep in a chair. Once we are in the car I tell Phil I want to go home, to my home. I want to make sure everything is perfect for Sam to come in.

"You sure you want to be alone kiddo? Maybe Leah will stay with you for the night." He suggests and I think that's a good idea actually.

He walks us into the house and tells us goodbye and I tell him I can drive tomorrow, thanks for everything.

"Wow Bella, do you seriously even live here?" Leah asks as we walk in. So I like to clean, a lot. I'm a bit obsessed actually; growing up it was the one thing I could control so no matter where we lived or who we lived with it was clean.

"Haha, you don't have to help me clean, just sit down and watch a movie or something."

"What are you going to clean?" She asks in shock.

"Um the kitchen is a mess and the room and probably the bathroom. Plus it smells gross in here, Charlie probably just threw what I was cooking in the trash so I need to open all the windows to let it air out. Then I'll vacuum and do all the laundry and the dishes and yeah. So just sit." I tell her and she says no even though I'm completely nuts she'll help me.

A couple of hours later everything is perfect and ready for Sam tomorrow.

Leah and I stay up half the night talking and laughing, it's nice since we don't get a lot of time alone.

We talk about weddings and babies and how I hate Sam's job because I think he's going to die and how she hates Alex's job because he has teenage girls throwing themselves at him all day.

Finally we sleep and when we wake up I'm so happy that Sam gets to come home today.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella's POV

"This is so weird Leah." I tell her as we discuss her wedding plans. I'll be her Maid of Honor and Phil is going to be the best man. So I have to walk to the front with him and dance with him and it's so supposed to be all romantical and stuff. Gross.

She laughs and says she's sorry but she's totally not.

My wedding was supposed to be at the court house a week after Sam was released but then I realized I did want everyone close to me there so while it was very small it was an actual wedding.

Phil was the one to give me away and Charlie seemed to be OK with it.

It was one of the best days of my life. I guess for most people it's the happiest day of their life until they have kids but Sam being found and Phil remembering me are pretty high up there.

Leah's wedding in is a month, the day it was set for me, she did just take over mine and we both are extremely happy with the arrangement. Charlie took over paying for everything even though he's not thrilled about the whole thing. He is starting to like Alex a little more though, he makes Leah very happy.

"I think everything is settled. It's crazy how much a wedding I was planning for you fits me." She says seriously and I crack up laughing.

"Leah I had almost nothing to do with the planning, it was all you." I tell her laughing and she's like oh… I guess you're right.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to try and force you into the wedding of my dreams." She apologizes and I tell her it's fine, it all worked out in the end.

"OK, I have to go home now, I feel like I spend more time planning your wedding with you than I did when it was supposed to be mine. I miss Sam." I tell her and she rolls her eyes and says thanks for helping.

I drive home, start dinner and notice that Sam is late again. Jerk, he has no sense of time. My door bell rings and I open it to Charlie and I flip out before he yells Bella, it's fine! He got stuck at work and I wanted to see you.

"You really should have called." I tell him crying into him.

"I am so sorry, Sam said he was going to call and tell you. I guess he got distracted. I am so sorry." He tells me sorry over and over until I get myself together and tell him I'm OK.

"So what's up Charlie?" I ask him as I lead him into the apartment.

"Well Sue is pregnant and I wanted to be the one to tell you." Whoa. That's so not what I expected.

"Wow, congratulations. That's really great." And weird, mostly weird. Sue is almost 40.

"I wanted to make sure it wasn't going to be hard for you, you know, seeing me with a baby. I know you feel like I abandoned you and…" I cut him off.

"I thought you abandoned me for most of my life yes but I'm over that Charlie. I love you and I know you regret not fighting harder for me but we both know we can't change the past. I'm really happy for you and Sue. How are Seth and Leah with the news?" I ask him.

"Leah it took it well, Seth told us it's weird because we're old." We both laugh even though I'm thinking the same thing and I'm betting Leah is too. But then maybe it's not as weird as her marrying my dad's best friend…

"Do want to stay for dinner?" I ask him and he calls Sue to make sure she didn't have any plans and then says sure. Sam finally shows up 30 minutes later and normally I'm pissed when he's late but since Charlie scared the hell out of me I'm just really happy to see him. I kiss him and he looks confused.

"I'm so sorry babe, I meant to call." He apologizes and I tell him it's fine and he looks at Charlie like what did you do to my wife? I shake my head no at Charlie but he ignores me.

"I scared her half to death when I showed up after you were late without calling. Did you ever think maybe she worries about you even more than she did before you got lost for a week and she thought she might never see you again?" Charlie totally goes off on Sam and I'm kind of impressed because Charlie loves Sam, like Sam can do no wrong loves him. But Sam is still my husband so I start to defend him but he stops me.

"Bella your dad is right." Um Charlie, not my dad. Well he is but he's not really. He's Charlie; he's come to term with this. OK, not the point right now. "I never even thought about you worrying. I love you and I'm so sorry." He kisses me and I'm crying and I tell him over and over it's fine. I'm not mad.

After Sam tells me he's sorry Charlie instantly back into I love Sam mode. They talk about work and fishing and other lame guy stuff.

After dinner Charlie tells me thanks for dinner and I tell him congratulations again and he leaves.

Sam cleans up the kitchen and then we talk about how weird it is that Sue is pregnant. And then we talk about us having kids, neither of us are in any rush though we would like it to happen before I'm 40.

He asks how Leah's wedding is going and I ask him how work went.

I never thought I would be 18 and someone's wife but I am so happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

"You look beautiful Leah." I tell her as she spins around in her wedding dress.

"I'm so nervous Bella, what if I trip or mess up the words?" She says nervously.

"Alex will still love you and isn't that all that really matters? Plus Charlie won't let you fall and you just have to repeat the words. I'm going to go check on Alex." I tell her as Sue walks in. She's 3 months pregnant but she's always so tired, this wedding has been hard on her.

As I walk to Alex's room Charlie stops me to ask how Leah is.

"Nervous. And you?" I ask him.

"I'm fine I guess. It's just you and Leah are both too young to be married. And I'm worried about Sue, she's so tired all the time, I don't think she's handling the pregnancy very well." He tells me and I know it's more about Sue than anything.

"Just take her of her Charlie, I doubt she'll give up work but you can make everything at home easier for her, you can cook and clean more. I know you help out but try to make it where she's not doing anything. And just be happy for Leah and Alex, they love each other." I tell him and he smiles.

"You're very smart Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Charlie." I tell him hugging him then I find Alex.

"How is she Bella?" He asks as soon as I walk.

"She's nervous but she's fine. You?"

"Nervous, what if I screw this up?"

"You won't but if you do she'll love you anyways. She's beautiful Alex. I'm so happy for you two." I hug him then go back to Leah.

The wedding goes by wonderfully with no tripping or messing up the words or screwing up of any type. It's beautiful and not even too weird that I'm paired with Phil.

At the reception Leah and Alex are in their own little world so I walk around making sure everything goes smoothly and everyone is happy.

"You need to sit down Sue, you look like you are about to pass out. You're way overworking yourself or something." I tell her and make her sit. I bring her some water and sit with her for a while before she insists on getting up again.

"You having fun babe?" Sam asks me as he comes up behind me.

"I am but I'm tired and I'm really worried about Sue. I think I'm going to take a day off this week and make sure their house is clean and maybe cook and freeze them some meals. I don't ever want kids if I'm going to be dead to the world like that." He kisses me and says since I won't be so old I probably won't be. I laugh and tell him I hope he's right.

The rest of the evening goes quickly and as soon as Alex and Leah leave we leave too.

She texts me on the way to the airport to tell me thanks for everything. I text her back and tell her I love her and have an awesome honeymoon and to tell Alex I love him too.

I fall asleep in the car and Sam wakes me up when we get home.

"Are you sad we didn't have a honeymoon?" He asks me and I tell him no, we could've but I didn't want to leave the bakery so soon after I just all the time off when Sam was missing and then in the hospital and he didn't really want to take the time off either.

"We should go somewhere in a couple of months though." He suggests and I tell him yeah that sounds good.

"Let's go to Disneyworld!" I suggest and he laughs and says OK. I was totally, mostly kidding but since he agreed I'm not going to say anything.

Phil calls me to check on me since he didn't see us leave and I tell him I'm fine, I just got really tired after running around to make sure everyone else was OK today. He tells me his flight is tomorrow.

Two days later I get one of the girls at the bakery to cover my regular shift so I can go clean Charlie and Sue's house and take them all the dinners I made. I planned to go when Sue's not there so she can't stop me. I get there early and I'm just finishing up when Seth gets home from school.

"Whoa Bella did you clean our house?" He asks as he walks in and grabs some of the cookies I made.

"Yeah you're mom looked exhausted at the wedding and I know her and Charlie work a lot so I thought I would help out. How is she doing Seth?" I ask him and he says she sleeps a lot and she's really moody.

"OK well I know you have Jacob and Edward but know that you can come stay with Sam and me anytime you want. We have the extra room and Sam could drop you off to school before work. Just let me know."

I show him all the freezer meals and tell him how to heat them up and I ask him to tell me when they are running low or if the house needs to be cleaned again because I know Sue and Charlie won't tell me. He says he will and then I make him dinner.

"How are you with the baby thing?" I ask him.

"I think it's really weird, I mean their old and the baby is going to take the same amount of time to grow up as any other kid. They'll be ancient by time it's all grown up. Plus I feel bad that it won't have any siblings close to its age. Leah drives me insane but I love her and I'm glad I had her growing up. I'll probably barely even get to know them because I'll be going to college soon and I don't really want to live here." He says it almost guilty.

"Don't feel bad, they'll have plenty of people to love them and as they get older you can Skype it or something." I tell him.

"How are you with this Bella?" He asks and I tell him it's weird but I'm happy for them.

I get ready to leave and he tells me thanks for dinner and the cookies and for helping to take care of Sue.

"As much as I tried to fight it, you are my family. All of you." He walks me to my car and hugs me goodbye.

_A/N I want Phil to get married so should he marry a Twilight character or just a made up character? If a Twilight character who? _


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's POV

Seth just texted me that Sue is in labor and I need to get up here as soon as possible and I'm instantly worried because the plan was for Leah to be there while she's in labor and then Seth and Sam and I to come after the baby is born. Something is wrong.

"We have to go to the hospital Sam." I tell him and we get ready to go. 45 minutes later I find Seth crying.

I hate this hospital so freaking much.

"Seth what happened?" I ask him, I've never seen him cry before.

"She's dead Bella, I don't know what happened. Complications, blood loss. I can't go in there; I can't see her like this. My mom is dead" He manages to tell me.

This is not happening.

"What about the baby Seth?" I ask him cautiously.

"She's fine, she's in the nursery. I can't see her either, I don't want to. Charlie won't see her, he won't leave my mom's side. I don't know where Leah went, she took off and Alex followed her. I called you as soon as I found out. It was so sudden. She's in labor and they say it might be difficult then she's dead. My mom is dead Bella." He looks so much like a little boy. I don't know what to say to him. I don't know what to do.

"My mom is dead too Seth." Is all I can think of.

I ask Sam to go check on Charlie and I call Alex to check on Leah. He says she just got in the car and took off driving, he thinks she's headed to his house in Houston but she won't talk to him. I ask him to keep me updated.

Sam comes out and tells Seth and I they are about to take Sue to the morgue so if we want to say goodbye we need to go now.

We walk back together. I love Sue like a second mother but she really is Seth's mom and she's been Charlie's wife longer than I've even known them so I stay strong for them.

We tell her good bye and then Seth and Charlie follow me numbly out to the waiting room.

"Let's go home." Charlie says to Seth and they start to leave.

"Charlie, what about the baby?" I ask him and he says he can't think about her right now. "Does she even have a name?" I ask him.

"You can name her, you're the only one that doesn't seem to care that she killed Sue." He snaps.

"Charlie this isn't her fault, you're going to come back for her aren't you?" I ask him panicked.

"No, Bella I am not going to come back for her." He tells me and at this Seth stops.

"Dad I get you're upset and need time, I'm not ready to see her either but you have to come back for her tomorrow. Isn't that how long babies are allowed to stay in the nursery?" Seth asks him.

"Bella, Seth, Sam before you start, I can't look at her and not think about how Sue is dead and how it's her fault. She deserves better than that. I can put her up for adoption I guess." He says unemotionally and I know he's gone nuts.

"Charlie you can't…" I start to tell him he can't just give her away but Sam interrupts me.

"We'll take her, I'll figure out what we need to do to make it legal and we'll take her." He tells Charlie and I'm like what the freak just happened?

"Bella?" Charlie says.

"Yes, we'll take her if that's OK with you." I tell him still freaking out inside.

"Fine with me. Since she's mine I will call a lawyer and have the papers drawn up. Since it's a family member to family member there shouldn't be a problem just a few home visits and court dates." He says everything so cold.

"Dad you're seriously just going to give her to Bella? Do you really think that's what mom would want? I mean yeah she would want Bella to be involved as her big sister, but she's not supposed to be her mother!" Seth is yelling at him but Charlie just walks away.

"Seth do you want to come home us tonight?" Sam offers and Seth says yes.

Alex texts me to say that yes they are on the way to his Houston house. I text him I'm probably going to adopt my new sister and then he calls me.

I explain everything to him and then he puts Leah on who tells me she's sorry for running but she's can't turn around quite yet and that she also wants nothing to do with the baby but she won't hold it against me if I adopt her. How nice of her I think.

We get home and Seth heads straight to our extra room and I collapse unto the couch and Sam sits next to me and holds me while I finally cry.

"I'm so sorry I offered to take her Bella, I wasn't thinking." Sam apologizes.

"It's OK, as long as you're really OK with it?" I question.

"Yes, she's your sister and Charlie has obviously gone out of his mind. Are you willing to raise her as our daughter, like for the rest of her life?" He asks and I tell him yes, I'm not sure if I'd ever be willing to let Charlie have her back though. "If he signs over his rights to her, he won't be able to take that back."

"Do you think that's the right thing to do? Maybe we should try to talk to him tomorrow, I don't want to wait too long but she just died." He tells me we will try but he doesn't think Charlie will change his mind and he knows him better than me. He's known him longer and he works with him.

About an hour after we get home I realize that the poor baby hasn't had anyone come to see her and I ask Sam to drive me back. I ask Seth if he wants to go but he doesn't.

Once we get there they tell us normally only the parents are allowed to take them out of the nursery but they know Sam and I and they know what happened with Sue and how Charlie walked out so they take us into an empty room and bring her in.

She's absolutely adorable and I can't see how anyone could hold her responsible for what happened.

"Hey little girl, you're my sister but if your daddy doesn't get his head out of his ass then you're probably going to be my daughter. You have a brother who is going to come around and another big sister that I'm not sure about. But I promise you no matter what you will be loved." I start crying because this whole thing is just so bad. "I think it's me Sam."

"You think what is you babe?" He asks confused.

"All the bad that happens to everyone around me. My mom, and Phil and you and Embry and now Sue. That's two deaths and three awful accidents in four years Sam. That's not normal. Maybe we shouldn't take her; I don't want anything bad to happen to her." I'm crying on her now so Sam takes her and lays her in the plastic bassinet thingy. He takes me into his arms and just holds me for a few minutes while I cry.

"Bella I don't know why bad things happen to people you love so often but it's not your fault in any way. That's crazy, they were all accidents except Sue and you had nothing to do that, you had nothing to do with any of it. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you." He holds me until I calm down and I pick the baby up again.

"She needs a name." I tell him.

He tells me we have time for all that, just love her for now.


	21. Chapter 21

Bella's POV

Charlie did come back to the hospital for Marley, but he took her home and Seth ended up taking care of her. He hide it for all of a week until I went to take them some food and Charlie was passed out drunk on the couch and Seth was frantically trying to get her to stop crying and take a bottle. He broke down and told me how Charlie has nothing to do with her and he's been skipping school to take care of her.

I took them both home with me that day and they've been here for a month now. We're looking for a bigger place since we want Seth to feel like he always has a place here, even he if goes to college and never looks back. I don't think he'll do that though, he's adores Marley.

Charlie threatened to have me arrested for kidnapping but Sam threatened to have him arrested for neglect.

We were prepared to take him to court for Marley but right before the first hearing he decided to willingly sign her over to us. After six months of a few random home visits and a lot of paper work she'll legally be ours.

Leah and Alex are moving to Houston because Leah is pretending none of this is happening. She didn't even come to Sue's funeral. Alex hates the way she is handling things but he's not going to force her into anything she doesn't want to do. Phil is moving here because the only way Alex could get out of his coaching contract was to find a replacement.

Everything is so messed up.

I can't believe I ever thought Charlie regretted not fighting for me when he abandoned Marley after the poor thing lost her mom; at least I had Renee no matter how flighty and self-absorbed she was. I was always taken care of.

"Bella, I'm tutoring after school today so I won't be able to pick Marley up. Is that OK?" Seth asks as he makes himself breakfast before school. I tell him that's fine. Marley comes to the bakery with me right now unless Sam is off and then Seth picks her up after school and keeps her on the weekends we are both working. I tell him all the time he doesn't have to but he insists on helping out as much as he can.

I'm going to have to figure out what to do with her once she's moving around.

Just as Seth is walking out the door the social worker shows up. Great, like I don't have to be at the bakery in 5 minutes.

She asks Seth to stay and he looks at me, I tell him it's fine. I can write him a note to be late. He's been driving Leah's car since she ran away in Alex's.

Sam comes down the stairs with Marley and I'm really nervous, it's not like we have anything to hide but I'm only 19 and Sam is only 22. We live in a 2 bedroom apartment and while we're OK money wise we still struggle sometimes. The bakery does better some months than others, though Lisa has stopped taking any of the profit basically giving it to me instead of me buying her out.

We show her around the house and then answer all her questions about Marley's daily life and plans for her as she gets older. She asks about living arrangements and we tell her we are looking for a house so she will have her own room.

"OK I will be honest here, I had my doubts coming into this about the two of you being able to take care of her being so young and both of you working full time on top of taking responsibility for a teenager as well. But so far from what I can see you seem to be handling it well as well as thinking ahead to her future. Just make sure that Seth here doesn't take on too much of the responsibility, what's he's doing now it perfectly acceptable and everything should be fine. I have to make 3 more random visits within the next 6 months as you know. One of them will be to the bakery as she spends a lot of time there." She tells us and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Marley starts crying from her bassinet and all three of us jump up to get her and the social worker laughs.

"This situation is definitely not ideal but I can tell she's loved." She tells us and leaves after Sam and I sign the observation papers.

I break down crying once she leaves.

"Why are you crying babe? For our first visit that went pretty much perfectly." Sam tells me as he hands Marley to Seth who takes her to the kitchen to make her a bottle.

"I guess it's just so easy to forget she's not legally ours yet. She feels like mine Sam so it's just hard having someone come judge me to see if I'm good enough to keep her. I can't imagine losing her." I tell him crying. Seth comes back with Marley and a bottle, hands her to Sam, whispers sorry but I gotta go and takes off, he forgot his note. Sam will have to call the school and talk to them. Since Seth is 17 he can legally live anywhere he wants to but as far as the school is concerned Charlie is his guardian so I can't really talk to them and neither can Sam but since Sam graduated from there and they all loved him and he's also a cop they don't really argue with him. Small town thing I guess, that crap would have never have worked in Houston.

"She feels like mine too babe and we're not going to lose her, the visit was good. Don't worry so much. Are you going to be OK? Do you want me to call in?" He asks and I tell him no I'll be fine and I need to go in to the bakery anyways.

"Please call the school for Seth and explain why he's going to be late." I tell him then he kisses me goodbye and leaves.

I get Marley ready to go and we head to the bakery.


	22. Chapter 22

Bella's POV

Marley is napping in her pack n play and I'm frosting cupcakes for a baby shower. I'm trying to get the frosting baby just right so I don't hear the door open.

"You always ignore your customers honey?"

"Alex!" I run around the counter and hug him. "Is Leah here?" I ask him hopefully.

"She is. She's at the hotel; she thinks you're mad at her so she sent me to find out if you wanted to see her. Where's the baby?"

"Sleeping in the office, are you staying or visiting?"

"Visiting, I told her I was going to come for the final hearing whether she came or not. It's in 3 days right?" I tell him yes and thank you.

After the first visit the social worker came to the bakery twice and the house twice, she never had any concerns and everything went well. The final court date is really just to sign all the papers unless some unforeseen issue comes up. Marley will be 7 months the day after she is legally mine and Sam's little girl. I love her more and more every day.

"Phil is throwing us and her adoption finalization party this Saturday. You have to come. Phil's parents are going to be there and Brady and Sean and a bunch of other people. Please?" I ask him.

"Of course I'll be there honey, can you come by the hotel and see Leah after you get off? She misses you, she's just afraid to come to you." I tell him yes and ask if I should bring Marley or not. "Bring her, Leah needs to accept her if she's going to part of your life. She knows that Marley isn't to blame. I tried to get her to come back Bella, every day, I hated leaving you but I had to." He looks so guilty.

"She's your wife Alex; you had to be with her. I'm not mad at you at all. I have Sam and Seth and Phil. I'm so lucky to have Phil; he's accepted Marley as if she was born my daughter just like he accepted me as his real daughter. His parents too, they adore her. Constantly send her stuff. Seth is amazing and it's brought us closer together."

"You're amazing Bella, you're the link in the whole patched together family. I love you and I missed you. I'll see you around 6ish?" He gets up to leave and I agree to 6ish. "We'll order dinner in so just show up. Bring Sam and Seth if you want."

The rest of the day is pretty usual, keeping Marley happy and baking, frosting, selling. After I close up I go home, get Seth and we hard to the hotel with Marley. Sam had to work late so he's not coming even though he could have come after. I think he's secretly pissed at Leah because she ran while I ended up taking for responsibility for Marley and for Seth, not that Seth really needs us, if anything Seth is helping us.

Seth wants to be mad at her but at the same time he misses her so much it's hard.

"Are we just supposed to pretend she didn't run out on us and miss mom's funeral?" Seth asks me.

"I think we should just see how it goes? I don't really know. I mean she came back, that counts for something right?" He shrugs and I really hope we can all get past this.

We get to the hotel and Alex answers the door and mouths she's very nervous. Seth is holding Marley who is babbling away to him and he grabs my hand and we walk in together.

Leah walks out of the bathroom and bursts into tears and runs to us and we just hold her, Marley just keeps on babbling.

"I'm so sorry guys. I just couldn't, I didn't… my mom is dead." She finally manages to get out.

"It's OK Leah, you're here now. Just don't pull this shit again. Even if you live in Houston call us and visit us. Or I will find you and drag your ass back down here." Seth goes off on her and she's in shock. "Sorry Marley, you shouldn't have heard all that." He apologizes to her and I crack up.

"Can I hold her?" Leah asks nervously and Seth hesitantly hands her over. Marley starts babbling at her I know we're going to be OK.

Alex orders Chinese and we all sit around talking and laughing and playing with Marley. Leah asks about Charlie and we tell her we haven't seen him since he signed his rights to Marley over to Sam and me.

"Are you OK with all this honey? Really OK?" Alex asks and I tell him yes for the most part. I mean I loved Sue and I miss her. And it really hurts to watch Charlie give up on Marley when I thought he regretted giving up on me. Marley starts fussing so we tell them it's time to go and I invite them to dinner for the next night.

"I'm glad you're here Leah, I've missed you. Funny, I've only known you for 4 years but in those 4 years you were with me through all the hardest times in my life. I get this is hard for you now, you haven't dealt with it. Let me be here for you." I hug her then Seth hugs her and she kisses Marley on the head.

I wonder how we're going to explain all this to Marley when she's older. I don't want to lie to her but I don't want her confuse her or make her feel unwanted either. I guess I have a few years to worry about it.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam's POV

The hearing is this afternoon at 3, Bella's been up since 5 this morning cleaning and cooking and pacing like a crazy person. Seth wanted to skip school but Bella promised him we would pick him up early so he could go to the hearing with us. 2 more months and he graduates, he told Bella he doesn't really want to leave for college but she convinced him it's the right thing to do. He worries about Marley just as much as Bella and I do.

I never thought I could love a baby so much, especially one that wasn't meant to be mine, then again maybe she was meant to be mine. She feels like mine and in a few hours she will be mine. We definitely weren't planning on kids so young but Marley needed us.

We both took today off today for the hearing. Marley is napping and Bella is scrubbing the clean kitchen.

"You have to chill out babe, maybe take a nap while Marley is sleeping. You're going to be exhausted if you keep this up." I tell her for the 5th time in the last hour.

"I'm too nervous to chill Sam. This is important! What if something happens and they take her?" She asks annoyed.

"Bella the social worker loved us; she told us everything would be fine. I get you're worried but running yourself to death isn't going to help anything. Just sit down please, eat something." And then she breaks down crying.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I know that everything is supposed to be fine but bad things happen to me. I'm so sorry I'm driving you nuts." Way to make me feel like crap I think as I hold her with her sobbing into me.

Finally she lets me lead her to the couch and within minutes she's crashed. An hour later Marley wakes up and I keep her upstairs until it's time to wake Bella up. She's such a happy baby, she babbles all time and hardly ever cries. I worry about what she'll think about us adopting her when she grows up especially since Charlie lives so close. We found a house not far from the apartment because the location is perfect and the schools are good, Seth kept going to his old school since it's he's last year and he wanted to gradate with his friends.

"Come on Marley, let's wake mommy up." She smiles at the mention of mommy and I take her downstairs and set her by the couch and she babbles in Bella's face until she wakes up. She wakes up smiling and I'm relieved that she already seems to be in a better mood.

She gets up and eats a quick lunch then gets ready while I get Marley ready then we pick up Seth and head to the courthouse. Phil is there with Leah and Alex and my mom and Embry. We are so lucky that everyone supported us in this. As soon as we get close to them Marley lunges for Embry and he laughs and takes her.

"Shit Sam why is he here? He can't have her, it's too late. She's mine, I mean ours but he can't have her." Bella starts flipping out and I turn to see Charlie walk in. I tell Bella to stay with everyone; I'll go talk to him. Leah comes with me, she's the only one that actually talks to him, I guess not seeing him drunk and ignoring his infant daughter made it easier.

"Why are you hear Charlie?" I ask him.

"I came to support you and Bella, that's it. I screwed up and I'm so glad you and Bella picked up where I failed. Marley belongs with you though I would like to be a part of her life." He tells me and for the first time in a long time he looks sorry.

"I will talk to Bella about it later; she doesn't need to think about it right now, she's a nervous wreck. Did you want to talk to her and tell her why you're here?" I ask him and he hesitates then comes with us.

"You can't have her." Bella demands as soon as he's close enough.

"I know that Bella, I didn't mean to worry you. I came to support you, I regret the way I handled things but I know you stepped up and I'm not here to cause any problems for you." Charlie tells her and she says fine then goes to sit down with Marley.

The judge comes to the pulpit and asks Bella and I and the social worker to stand, Bella hands Marley to Seth and leans against me, I don't think she's breathing.

"Sam and Bella Uley as of today you are the legal guardians of Marley Sue Swan. Congratulations. Would you like to change the child's name? I can put the paper work through and the change will be effective immediately." The judge asks us and Bella is crying so I tell him yes please, we want her to have our last name; the rest will stay the same.

Bella, Seth and I had a huge discussion about it. Seth actually named her because Charlie couldn't think of anything. Charlie's last name is Swan as was Bella's before we got married even though in high school she started using Phil's last name as it was her mom's. Sue took Charlie's last name but Seth and Leah have their dad's last name. Seth wanted her to stay Marley Swan so she would have Sue's last name but Bella didn't want her to have that tie to Charlie. Pretty sure it's the only fight they've ever had. Bella finally used the fact that's hard to go through school with different last names than your parents as they both knew and that Marley was going to be confused enough with her sister as her mother and her brother as her uncle and Charlie as who knows what. Bella knew it was our decision but she didn't want Seth to be upset and he finally agreed with us.

Once Bella stops crying she takes Marley from Seth and holds her tight whispering you'll always be my little girl, no one can take you now. I promise you I'll do everything I can to be a good mom. I'll always be there for you just like your daddy will be. Just like my daddy is. I love you Marley.

Charlie is sitting in the back of the courtroom alone and Bella takes Marley with her to go talk to him. They're crying and then they hug and then she lets him hold Marley.

She just needed that legal reassurance that she is our little girl and no one can change that.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella's POV

Marley is running all over the bakery and I'm trying to get stuff out of the oven and frost stuff and then a customer comes in and then Seth comes in and just then Marley knocks over all the cupcakes I just frosted and was about to put in the display case.

I can't do this anymore.

Seth picks Marley up, puts her in her pack n play and then starts cleaning up. Luckily the customer is one who adores both me and Marley so she just laughs and gets her usual order.

"You need help Bella." Seth tells me seriously as soon as she leaves.

"I know but I'm too busy to even do interviews. Oh do you want to do interviews for me?" I ask him and he says no but he will gladly cover the front and take care of Marley so I can do it.

"Thanks Seth. Do you happen to know anyone who needs a job?"

"Actually there is one of my friends from school but I don't think he can bake." He tells me.

"I don't care if he can bake as long as he's friendly and can pick up the front pretty quick. That will give me time to bake." I tell him and he says what about Marley?

"What about her?" I ask him.

"I thought once she was mobile you were going to find somewhere else for her to go?" Yeah that was the plan and now Sam is asking about it too.

"I just hate the thought of her not with me." I tell and he says yeah he can understand that.

"OK then why don't you use what you would pay for childcare and hire a couple of people and then come in less?" He asks and it's a good suggestion but I just don't know. I like things done a certain way.

"You have to do something Bella or you're going to go nuts. And in like a month I leave for college so then you won't have me to help."

"I know Seth so I will try my hardest to sort things out in the next couple of weeks. Can you send your friend in sometime tomorrow? It's Saturday so I'll be here all day and Sam will have Marley plus Jenny will be here too." He says yes he will send him in. "He's a decent person; I mean you have nice friends right? I'm not crazy about Jacob and Edward still but that's personal… so?"

"Yeah you'll like him." He assures me and I believe him. How great would be if I could just hire the first person I interview?

He takes Marley home and I make a new batch of cupcakes when Charlie walks in.

"Hey Charlie you just missed Seth and Marley. What's up?" In the 6 months since her adoption was final we've been really working on our relationship. I want Marley to know him and as she gets older Sam and I have decided we will tell her the truth about who everyone is. I was lied to my whole life and I refuse to do that to her.

"Yeah I think Seth knows when I'm coming. He avoids me as much as possible." Charlie tells me.

"Yeah well you really screwed up and Sue had just died and now I think he doesn't know where he stands with you because you're not really even his stepdad anymore." I tell him and he looks guilty.

"Did you ever doubt how Phil felt about you?" He asks.

"No but Phil never forgot about me, he didn't give into his grief and leave me to take care of myself. He was there for me every step of the way. He promised to fight for me if you tried to make me stay here. He did everything a real dad would have. I'm not saying you don't love Seth like you would your real son, I'm just saying I can see where the insecurity comes from and you just reinforced it." I tell him.

"Bella, I'm an idiot." I nod my head yes without really thinking about it.

"It's not too late Charlie. Go see him. Oh but why did you come here?" I ask him because he never comes without a reason.

"Oh right, well since Seth doesn't talk to me I was wondering what his plans for school are? Is he going? How is he planning on paying for it? Does he need anything?" He asks.

"Well he got a scholarship for a lot of it and Sam and I paid what needed to be paid." Seth didn't want to talk to Charlie about needing money so we've helped him out as much as possible. He feels guilty and he tried to get a job but I convinced him that him helping with Marley was worth it and that if he wanted to get a job that's it fine but not to feel guilty about us helping him after everything he does for us.

"Let me pay you back Bella, he's not your responsibility." Charlie tells me and it pisses me off.

"No he was yours, just like Marley but you screwed up. I don't want your money and Seth is not added responsibility. Seth is a lot of the reason I'm still as sane as I am. Go talk to Seth and he if wants your money fine but I don't and Sam doesn't either."

"Bella if you let me help you out you could afford childcare for Marley, you can't raise her in the bakery forever." He tells me and now I'm beyond pissed off.

"Just get out and don't go see Seth, I don't want you anywhere near _**my **_daughter. You are the last person who has any right to give me advice on what I do with her. You can leave now; I'll call Seth to make sure he knows not to let you in."

"You're overreacting…" He starts but I yell just get out! And he leaves; as soon as he's out the door I call Seth to let him know not to let him see Marley.

Finally it's time to close and I go home and tell Sam about Charlie and that I don't want him around her for a while. He agrees with me and while I don't know if he really agrees or if he just knows I'm so tired I'm about to fall over dead it's good enough for me.


	25. Chapter 25

Bella's POV

It's Saturday at the bakery and Sam got called in at the last minute and Seth had plans all day and Jenny just called in sick so now I have Marley on the busiest day of the week alone. If I survive this day I am not getting out of bed tomorrow.

A guy comes in and asks me for me.

"I'm Bella."

"Oh, I'm Quil. Um Seth sent me in for an interview."

"Oh great…" I'm about to start asking him questions when someone walks in. "Can you just sit over there and wait?" He nods yes and sits.

For the next 20 minutes customers are filing in and out and while good for business I am losing my mind. I have a line of about 6 people when Marley starts screaming her head off.

Quil gets up and picks her up and starts talking to her and playing with her and after just a minute she stops crying.

I tell him thank you and finish checking out everyone.

He has no experience cashiering but he's extremely friendly and Marley really likes him. So I hire him.

He starts Monday.

After he leaves it's empty for a few minutes so I'm trying to get stuff done and keep Marley happy when Embry walks in.

"Sam asked me to check on you since he couldn't keep Marley today." He tells me. "Are you here alone?" He asks looking around.

"Yep. Jenny called in sick but I hired a new guy and he was here for a while and he entertained Marley when I had a rush of people."

"Is that why you hired him?"

"Yep." He laughs.

"Do you want to stay and help till you close? I can bake or run the front or I could take Marley home." He offers.

"You can bake?" I ask him.

"Um yeah. I'm better than Sam."

"Sam can bake?" I ask him and he laughs again.

"We grew up in the bakery Bella of course we can bake, neither of us actually likes it but we can do it." He tells me, hmm funny that Sam never mentioned this. He helps me sometimes but he always just takes over the front.

"You don't have to help, I'll be fine." I tell him.

"Let me help Bella."

"Fine then you can do whichever of those 3 you would rather do." I tell him.

"How about I watch Marley and watch the front and you can go bake. I'll call you if I need you to take her." He offers.

"Thanks Embry, you're awesome." I tell him.

So for the rest of the day all I have to do is bake and keep Marley from destroying things when there are customers.

I try to pay him at the end of the day but he refuses.

"You're family Bella, you are not paying me." He tells me.

"Fine, then at least come over for dinner. I'll make whatever you want." He agrees and follows me home.

Sam comes home and then Seth comes home and I realize I like having a lot of people here. I want Marley to grow up with brothers and sisters.

After Embry leaves I tell Sam I want more kids.

"And you're going to raise them all in the bakery? I like the idea of having more kids but I really think you would have to either hire more help for the bakery or have someone keep the kids. You don't have to do it all." He tells me and I know he's right.

"I already had this conversation with Seth. I hired someone new today. For the bakery but more because he was really good with Marley. But I promise you if we have a baby then I will either cut my hours or find childcare."

"You want more kids then? Like right now?" He asks.

"Do you want more right now?" I ask him not wanting to make this decision on my own.

"Marley would be a good big sister." He says.

"So we're going to do this?" I'm trying to not to be too hopeful.

"I think we're going to do this."

"I love you Sam. I love Marley but it's going to totally awesome to have babies that look like you!" I kiss him and he laughs. "Thanks for sending Embry in to check on me today."

"I didn't send Embry in to check on you. He called me to see if I wanted to hang out with him today and I told him I was working."

"Aww I like him. He also mentioned you can bake." I tell him.

"Yeah I figured I couldn't keep that secret forever." He laughs.

I love my life even if it nothing how I had planned or expected or even the same as it was a year ago and will be a year from now.

"Bella can I have a party here next weekend?" Seth asks as he comes out of the kitchen.

"Will it be Sam approved?" I ask him and he rolls his eyes and says yes of course.

"Then it should be fine, let me just check with him."

"Thanks, you want me to take Marley to Jacob's tomorrow? Give you a chance to hang out with Sam." He asks.

"Um I don't know Seth with Charlie right there…"

"OK do you want me to keep Marley here so you and Sam can go out tomorrow and do something? You're only two years older than me but you act so old sometimes. You need to get out with Sam and not worry about Marley or the bakery or the bills or me for just one day."

"You really don't mind? Jacob could come over here." He says no he really doesn't mind. "Thanks Seth, you're the best brother ever. Like seriously. I love you."

"Love you too Bella, now go to bed. You look like crap." I start to say something but he's probably right.

"Good night Seth." I walk upstairs and Sam is just taking Marley out of the bath. She sees me and squeals mama!

"Hey Marley did you have a good bath? I like that you make sure daddy is just as wet as you. Come on, let's get you dressed and in bed."

After she is all settled in I pretty much collapse into bed and Sam puts his arms around me and I am out.

The next day I wake up and walk down and Marley is already up and dressed and eating breakfast with Sam and Seth.

"Hey babe, eat then get dressed." Sam demands as soon as I get down the stairs.

An hour later we're in the car driving and he won't tell me where we're going. Finally we get to the aquarium.

"Aww Marley would have loved this." I tell him.

"Marley will just as happy playing with Seth and Jacob today." He laughs. "Seth is right babe you worry too much, please just relax and have fun with me today."

"Oh fine, force me into spending the day with you." I tell him laughing.

We have an incredible time just being; it's been so long since we just spent the day together.

"Do you remember the day I drove you into town because you were running from Edward?" He asks.

"Yeah that's also the day I found out you dated Leah. You called me cute." I laugh. "Why?"

"Because you are that girl but better now. I love you so much Bella and every day I wake up thinking how lucky I am to be with you and every night I think I can't possibly love you more but I do. And then we took Marley and I know life it hard sometimes but I love the two of you so much. I just wanted you to know that." Aww, I'm totally crying in front of Nemo right now.

"Do you remember the day in the hospital when you told me you loved me?" I ask him and he says of course. "I had no idea how you felt, I knew I liked you but right before you told me you loved me I was in the room with Phil and I was talking to him about marriage and babies and I was thinking about you the whole time and that's when I realized I loved you. I never thought you could love me back. I love you so much, I'm the lucky one."

After the aquarium we have a nice, non-rushed childfree late lunch and finally we end up at the movies.

"Today was amazing Sam, thanks. I guess I do stress out a bit too much. Do you really think we're ready for another baby?" I ask him.

"I think we can think about it for a while, we have plenty of time. If you have any doubts at all we'll wait." He tells me.

By time we get home Seth has Marley in bed already bed already and Sam and I spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch together.

I love my life, stress and all.


	26. Chapter 26

Bella's POV

Quil has worked for me for a month now and he is amazing. Girls love him. Like from little girls to old women. And that includes Marley. He's also a super quick learner and can do anything I need him to from the front to baking most of the things we sell.

We just closed for the day and he comes running to me saying his car won't start, can I drive him home? Of course I drive him home and ask him if he needs me to pick him up tomorrow, he says no his mom will bring him.

The next day Phil comes to see me and offers to take Marley home for a while. Um yes please. It's slow so we're sitting and talking and watching her climb chairs when Quil comes in with his mom.

"Bella this is my mom, Joy. I wanted to introduce her since she's here anyways." Quil tells me.

I tell her hi and nice to meet her but she seems to be ignoring me and staring at Phil who is totally being entertained by Marley.

"Phil?" She asks him and he looks up and his eyes go all weird and then he smiles.

"Joy, oh wow. How have you been?"

Quil and I are just looking back and forth between them.

"Daddy?"

"I met her at the store when I came for Christmas that year." He explains.

"I ran into him with my cart." She adds.

"We had coffee; you said you would call after the holidays." She says quietly.

"And then he ran his car off the bridge and lost his memory. He finally got it back a couple of years ago." I tell her.

"I had lost your # by then." Phil jokes.

"Have coffee with me, and maybe I'll give it to you again." She tells him.

"Joy I would love to but I was going to take Marley, another day?" He asks him.

"Daddy no, you can take Marley another day." I tell him quickly.

"Or we could just have coffee here." She suggests.

So Quil makes them coffee and they sit there and talk for the next 4 hours until it's time to close up.

"Sorry kiddo, I'll pick her up tomorrow." Phil tells me as we all walk out together.

"Yeah sure that's fine. Um, I can take Quil home and you two can move this little reunion somewhere else." I offer and they both say OK.

"Wow, that's crazy." I tell Quil when we get in my car.

"Yeah, you know I think it's fate or something. I mean Seth sending me to you for an interview and you hiring me because Marley likes me and then my car breaking down and your dad visiting today of all days. I've never seen him visit before." He says.

"You knew I hired you because of Marley?" I ask him somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah you asked me like 2 questions as the actual interview. Can you cashier? No. Can you start Monday? Yes. Great you're hired! But it's cool, I like her. And I like to see my mom as happy as she was this afternoon." He tells me.

For the next few months Phil and Joy spend as much time as they can together. One day Phil invites me and Sam and Marley over for dinner. When we get to Phil's and house Joy and Quil are there. We get in and Marley is being Marley and entertaining everyone. She bounces from person to person because this is a room of her full of her favorite people minus Seth who is having the time of his life at college but still comes home almost every weekend, to see he says us but means Marley. He calls her every night too.

We sit down to dinner and we're having a great time when Phil says he has something to announce.

"We're getting married!" He says happily looking at Joy who just oozes happiness as well.

"Daddy that's great!" I tell him hugging him. I really am so very happy for him. And maybe this seems just a tiny bit stupid but I'm glad it's her and now some dumb girl who would try to make him pick her over me.

"You're really OK with this kiddo?" Phil asks me and I tell him of course I am, why wouldn't I be?

"Well I just wasn't sure because of your mom and all how you would handle it." He explains.

"Daddy, mom died 5 years ago. You deserve to be happy. And I like Joy and Quil and I couldn't ask for better people to join our family. I love you. Congratulations. So when is this happening?"

"We're thinking in just a couple of months, just something small. I would really like for Marley to be the flower girl." Joy tells me.

Yes Marley will be the cutest flower girl ever. And this means Leah and Alex will have to come back! They keep in touch but they don't visit often. Leah is 4 months pregnant so hopefully they will come back.

We finish dinner and then Phil and Sam and Quil go off to look at Phil's new boat leaving me with Joy and Marley.

"Thank you for being so happy about this Bella. Phil loves you and I think if you didn't like me he would have never asked me to marry him. You're kind of everything to him." She tells me.

"I'm willing to share the role of everything with you. You're such a great person and Quil is awesome and I really am so excited about this. I know how lucky I am to have such an awesome stepdad who decided I was worth being his daughter not only after my mom died but after he completely forgot who I was too. That was a fight but it was worth it. And then he accepts Marley as if she was born to me. He is a great man." I tell her.

"Oh wow, I didn't even know he was your stepdad or that Marley wasn't your biological daughter. He adores both of you." She says.

"And now he adores you. You want cake? They could probably talk about that dumb boat all night." I ask her and she says sure.

5 years can change anything.


	27. Chapter 27

5 Years Later

Bella's POV

"Sam, Marley we have to go right now!" I scream up the stairs to them and I hear Marley say hurry daddy, we don't want mommy mad, it's bad for the baby. I'm 3 months pregnant and Marley is a worrier, she got that from me.

"Come on Caitlyn, let's get the food." I tell my beautiful 2 year old daughter. We knew we wanted her but we were smart enough to wait until the timing was right. When I got pregnant I knew I didn't want to deal with Marley and an infant in the bakery full time and I knew I didn't want them raised in daycare or by a nanny or even by Joy who offered. I was 8 months pregnant and stressing and unprepared when Quil asked me if I would consider letting him run the bakery. I thought about it and it turned out to be the perfect solution. He does things exactly how I like them and I can go in when I want. He is actually planning on taking over Lisa's soon as she wants to retire.

"Chill out babe, it's just a bbq, no one expects you to be on time!" Sam yells back.

"It started 30 minutes ago!" I yell back up. Aggh.

2 minutes later Marley comes twirling down the stairs in a pretty pink dress that is going to be ruined by the end of the day. Sam holds up her backpack showing me he packed her extra clothes while staying right behind her so he can catch her if she falls while stair twirling.

I grab the brownies and the cupcakes I made and we all get into the car and head to Phil's house. As soon as we get there Marley jumps out of the car and I doubt I'll see her for the next few hours. Caitlyn is crying let me out and as soon as I unbuckle her she takes off after her sister.

Growing up I had just my mom until I was 10 and Phil came into our lives, with him I got an awesome stepdad and an entire team of baseballs players that treated me like family plus Phil's parents. His dad died a few years ago and now his mom lives with him and Joy.

Then along comes Charlie and Sue and Leah and Seth.

Charlie and I aren't close but we try to be civil so he can be in Marley's life.

Leah and Alex still live in Houston but they come down more often now with their 2 kids Mariah and Axel.

Seth is in medical school and engaged to be married early next year.

And then along comes Quil who ended up being more than the guy I hired because Marley liked him. Hiring him led to Phil and Joy finding each other and soon after getting married she got pregnant with Quinn. I was so afraid her entire pregnancy because she's only a couple of years younger than Sue was when she died but everything went perfectly and Marley and Quinn are best friends.

Quil is dating a sweet girl named Celine and I hope he keeps this one but he tends to go through girls rather quickly. He is Quinn's favorite person.

Seth still wins for Marley. She still talks to him on the phone every night and when he comes to visit you cannot drag her away from him.

And Embry is definitely Caitlyn's favorite. She spends the night with him and his daughter Miranda often. Miranda's mom wasn't ready to be a mom and she lives in another state but she visits. I keep Miranda as much as I can to help him. He is an awesome dad to her. Caitlyn and Miranda live in their own little world and no one but they and sometimes Embry and I are allowed in.

Everyone is here today because it is Mariah's birthday and Leah and Alex wanted to do it with the family. Phil has the best house for this kind of stuff.

"You OK babe? You look like you're about to cry." Sam asks me as he wraps his arms around me and I lean into him.

"I was just thinking how growing up I didn't really have much family and now my family fills this entire huge backyard and house." I tell him trying not to cry. "I hated my mom for keeping my dad from me but maybe if she hadn't then I wouldn't have ended up with you. I would have grown up knowing you and so it would have been different. If you had dated Leah when I knew you that would've been weird. Then I probably would've ended up with one of Phil's too old for me teammates or eww Jacob or Edward." I tell him making a face and he laughs.

"I'm glad it worked out like it did. And you know what else? I hope this kid is a boy. There are too many little girls running around here. Can you imagine in 10 years when their all teenagers?" He rubs my stomach even though I'm not showing at all.

I can't imagine 10 years from now because if I have learned anything in life it's things change quickly and unexpectedly.

"I love you Sam. I don't care what happens in the next 10 years as long as I have you." I tell him crying.

"I love you too babe. And you know I'll always going to be there for you and the girls and this hopefully little boy who I will still love if he ends up being a girl." He tells me and then kisses me.

I laugh and then run off to stop Caitlyn from jumping in Phil's pond.

Life is crazy.

_**The End**_

_Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and follows. _


End file.
